Princesas da Magia I
by DaniPotterBlack
Summary: Conta a história de mulheres da Família Real Mágica que são selecionadas e lutam com a ajuda dos elementos: Vento, fogo e água.


_Princesas da Magia foi a primeira história que criei, devido a gostar muito de animes. Ela relata a saga de guerreiras mágicas que salvam o universo com a ajuda dos elementos; Fogo, Vento e Água._

_Dedico essa história para minha prima/irmã, Fabíola! Que foi quem leu esta primeiro e até hoje não deixa de gostar dela._

_**Princesas da Magia I**_

_**Saga I: A Décima Segunda Princesa da Magia**_

_**Escrito por Lady Daniele Black**_

Há duzentos anos, no ano de mil e oitocentos, uma jovem caminhava pelo jardim frontal de um imponente castelo. Ela caminhava sob uma forte chuva, empunhando sua espada. A jovem chorava e em seu olhar, se misturavam perda e revolta. Ela pára perante as portas do castelo e com extrema fúria grita:

_Feiticeiro maldito, eu te desafio!

Do lado de dentro, um homem bebia uma taça de conhaque. Ele a olha da janela com desprezo e estendendo a sua mão, diz:

_Criança tola...

A garota grita ao perceber que estava se transformando em estátua. O homem olha para um de seus guardas e ordena:

_Tire esse estorvo de meu jardim.

O guarda sacode a cabeça e sai para cumprir a ordem que lhe fora dada.

O homem leva à taça a boca, mas pára a milímetros dela ao ouvir o barulho de uma das portas do salão ao se abrir.

_Senhor...

_O que é? Será que eu não posso beber sem ser importunado?

_É a sua filha senhor... Ela endoidou!

_Que inferno! – Brada ele se levantando e atirando sua taça contra uma parede.

Ele joga sua capa para trás e a sai esvoaçando. O homem era de estatura média, tinha os cabelos curtos e loiros, ele tinha a pele muito clara, parecia que nunca pegara sol na vida! Ele usava um tapa olho em seu olho esquerdo e o outro olho que não estava coberto, era verde claro. Ele tinha também uma enorme cicatriz em seu rosto, cicatriz essa, que se iniciava acima de seu tapa olho e cruzava o seu rosto, terminando na bochecha direita.

O homem desce dois lances de escada e grita:

_Mas que diabos está havendo aqui?

_Haiath D'evil! O que você fez comigo? – Brada uma jovem muito bela de catorze anos, com longos cabelos negros e lisos, de pele morena e olhos verdes. Ela soca a parede e abre um rombo nela.

_A enfeiticei para que leve mais vantagem em suas lutas... Eu simplesmente lhe dei a força de dez bárbaros!

_Você me transformou num monstro! – Grita ela aos prantos – Eu juro que mato você seu desgraçado...

Ela avança para cima dele, na hora em que Haiath grita:

_Segure-a Trevor! Foi para isso que lhe dei a mesma poção de força que dei a ela!

_Eu juro que te mato Haiath!

_Mataria seu próprio pai, Yugui?

Yugui o olha respira fundo e responde:

_Não senhor...

_Ah! Minha cara... Se você soubesse o quanto me lembra ela quando se enfurece...

_Ela quem?

_Ora Yugui, sua mãe!... Contudo, o seu mau comportamento, merece uma punição...

_Não papai...

_Trevor, prenda essa pirralha e dê uma surra nela para que aprenda a não me desafiar.

Haiath sai esvoaçando sua capa, ouvindo os gritos de Yugui sendo chicoteada nas masmorras. Quando ele chega ao patamar do salão principal, outro de seus servos o chama.

_Senhor.

_O que é agora?

_É Hayzzyn senhor... Destruiu seu castelo nas montanhas de Gália.

_Esse desgraçado vive a me atormentar! Juro que o mato! E dessa vez, darei um jeito para que não o ressuscitem!

E retornando para a época atual, duas irmãs retornavam para casa depois de mais um dia de aulas. Ambas opinaram por uma rota diferente para que viessem a conhecer melhor a dimensão onde começaram a estudar havia somente três meses. Entretanto, as duas acabaram se perdendo, As irmãs eram gêmeas e ambas usavam um uniforme vermelho sangue, onde na manga esquerda de seus blazeres, se lia: "Instituto Léa Sibt."

Ambas as jovens tinham catorze anos e discutiam um bocado enquanto voavam por sobre a cidade.

_Bruna você é mesmo uma idiota! Falei para não irmos por aquele seu atalho.

_Cale-se Rita! Estou com sede...

_Eu também. Vamos para aquele lado, vê a cachoeira?

As duas desceram as margens de um rio que ali havia. Rita retira seus sapatos e meias e começa a caminhar em meio as águas.

_Está gelada Rita?

_Não. Está ótima! Bruna venha ver, tem uma caverna aqui atrás da cachoeira.

_Me espere Rita!

Rita e Bruna entram na caverna e começam a caminhar por ela.

_Está ficando escuro aqui Rita.

Rita estala os dedos e aparece um globo de luz sobre a cabeça das duas, iluminando o caminho para elas.

As duas irmãs continuam a caminhar e ao virarem uma curva, se deparam com uma estátua.

_O que isso faz aqui? – Fala Bruna mais para si do que para a irmã. Ela põe-se a examinar a estátua atentamente, encontrando assim, uma inscrição aos pés da mesma. – "És et rébil" – Murmura Bruna.

A garota dá um pulo para trás ao ver a estátua brilhar e começar a rachar inteira. Uma jovem bela, de longos cabelos cacheados e negros, com a pele branca e olhos muito azuis, aparece depois que todos os pedaços de concreto, caem de sua pele. Ela olha para as irmãs e desfalece.

_Viu isso? – Pergunta Bruna assustada. – Quem será ela?

_Sei lá!... O que você fez hein?

_Havia uma inscrição que dizia: "És et rébil."

_Liberte-se... Olhe a espada dela...

Rita se abaixa e apanha uma espada pesada com pedras em seu cabo e uma inscrição, Mys. Em sua bainha, se lia o seguinte: "Princesa Mys Storm."

_Bruna... Ela é Lady Mys, a Princesa da Magia que desapareceu há duzentos anos.

_Temos que achar uma maneira de levá-la para casa. A mamãe vai ficar super contente de saber que nós a encontramos.

_Mas nós não sabemos onde fica o portal que nos levaria para a nossa casa e tudo por sua...

Rita se cala ao sentir que a espada deu um estremeção em sua mão. A garota larga a espada, que flutua e começa a seguir em frente, indicando, como uma bússola, o caminho para o portal.

As irmãs amparam Mys e seguem a espada, que pára de repente na saída da caverna, apontando para entre duas árvores.

_É aqui! – Exclama Rita apanhando a espada que pairava no ar. Vamos Bruna.

Por volta das sete da noite daquele mesmo dia, a misteriosa Mys abria os olhos lentamente, enquanto ouvia ao longe, vozes preocupadas.

_... Espero mesmo que ela esteja bem... Tantos anos... – Falava uma mulher muito nervosa.

_Mamãe, olhe! Ela acordou.

_Onde eu estou?... Morgana? É você mesma?

_Mãe ela lhe reconheceu.

_Você está bem minha querida? Procurei-lhe tanto... Senti-me tão culpada... Seus pais me confiaram os seus cuidados e eu deixe que desaparecesse.

_Quanto tempo eu fiquei petrificada?

_Dois séculos...

_O quê? Mas e o feiticeiro? Aquele assassino desgraçado que matou minha mãe quando eu era apenas um bebê!

_Não se altere Mys. E se eu soubesse que você iria atrás dele, jamais teria lhe dito a verdade princesa.

_Mas a princesa Stela Storm está viva! – Diz Rita com surpresa.

_Ela e as outras oito Princesas da Magia que a antecedem.

_Como Morgana?

_Após a morte de sua mãe, sua avó Bela a ressuscitou, sabe que as Princesas da Magia possuem a dom de trazer qualquer pessoa de volta a vida. Contudo, todas estão impossibilitadas de ajudar você. Não sei por qual motivo, lamento muito Mys, mas você está só.

_Não Morgana... Tenho você comigo. Você que sempre fora a minha família.

_Mas conte-me, como você foi enfeitiçada?

_Foi no momento em que eu cheguei ao castelo. Não terminei o meu treinamento com você e por esse motivo, meus poderes não passam de uma bruxa normal... E não os de uma Princesa da Magia. Só tinha quinze anos na época, estava no quinto ano na Escola de Magia Star White, aprendi poucas coisas para lidar com alguém tão poderoso e astuto.

_Eu voltarei a treinar você.

_E a gente te ajuda! – Dizem as gêmeas.

Mys sorri para aquelas duas jovens negras de cabelos compridos e lisos de olhos castanhos escuros. Ambas, possuíam as mesmas características da mãe.

Passado um mês, Mys treinava incansavelmente e ao final de mais uma tarde de treino, ela resolve passear por um parque para se distrair um pouco. Ela caminhava olhando para a lua que começava a aparecer no céu noturno, quando uma adolescente aparentando ter dezoito anos chama sua atenção. Ela usava botas, uma mini saia, um top e uma capa, todos negros. Ela tinha uma expressão de ódio e seu olhar era frio e triste, as duas se entreolham, mas quando Mys se vira para dar mais uma olhada na jovem, ela havia desaparecido.

Mais seis meses se arrastam e ao final de maio, Morgana dava uma notícia à Mys.

_Descobri onde o Feiticeiro está escondido. Ele está em Sif!

_Em Sif? Por que justo lá?

_O deus supremo da magia andou o perseguindo. Ele destruiu quatro dos cinco castelos do Feiticeiro, só restando esse em uma dimensão onde só há magia negra, dificultando que o encontrem... Mas parece que por enquanto o deus supremo parou de caçá-lo, ele tem tido outros afazeres, sabe que ele cuida de todo o povo mágico não?

_Sei sim... Aliás, eu nunca o vi.

_Não é a única! Parece que em mais de dois séculos ele nunca deu as caras.

_Morgana... – Mys dá um longo suspiro e fala: - Nunca quis remexer nas memórias de minha mãe, achava que não aguentaria, mas gostaria que me contasse mais sobre ela.

_Ah! Sim... A princesa Stela, como você aprendeu na escola, era e é, uma guerreira muito talentosa... Claro que nem sempre fora assim, ela se dedicou muito para se tornar a guerreira que é. Porém, sempre fora a mais inteligente das princesas da magia. Fazia e criava poções dificílimas, coisa que eu ainda estou para ver alguém fazer. Você tem os cabelos de sua mãe... Mas herdou os olhos de seu pai.

_Você conheceu meu pai?

_Claro! Hayzzyn foi o homem mais gentil e humilde que eu já conheci.

_E o que houve com ele?

_Eu tento me lembrar, mas algo me impede. Ele desapareceu um mês antes de sua mãe ser morta pelo Feiticeiro.

_E ele não foi capaz de defendê-la? Por que foi que ele sumiu? Será que ele não amava a minha mãe?

_Amava sim querida... Mas eu simplesmente não consigo me lembrar o que houve com ele. Sua história possui várias lacunas vazias que com o tempo, você terá que preencher sozinha.

Passado uma semana dessa conversa, na noite de três de junho, Mys polia sua espada distraída e leva um baita susto ao sentir uma mão pousar em seu ombro direito. Ela se assusta mais ainda ao sentir o enorme poder do dono da mão. Ela se vira rapidamente com a espada em punho.

_Guarde isso minha querida. Precisamos conversar e o tempo é curto.

_Quem é a senhora?

_Princesa Stela, sua mãe.

Mys embainha a espada e abraça Stela chorando muito.

_Mamãe como eu sonhei em te conhecer... Disseram-me que a senhora nunca poderia se aproximar de mim...

_E é verdade minha filha... Tive permissão para ver-lhe e revelar-lhe algumas coisas.

_Mas que coisas mãe?

_Toda a história de quando você era menor. Sente-se querida e ouça-me com atenção.

_Tenho tantas perguntas... O que houve com meu pai?

_Seu pai... Bem... – Os olhos de Stela se enchem de lágrimas e ela, respirando fundo, prossegue – Faz dois séculos que eu não o vejo...

_E por quê? Quem era ele?

_Seu pai, é o atual deus supremo da magia, Alexander Hayzzyn Storm.

_O quê? – Exclama Mys com um sobressalto – Meu pai um deus supremo...

_Sim. E é por esse motivo que eu não posso vê-lo mais. Hayzzyn fora castigado, ele está confinado no templo e não pode sair de lá, a não ser que seja autorizado... Ele não suportava aquele lugar e por esse motivo, se negligenciou como deus supremo, deixando de lado suas funções para viver como um bruxo qualquer... Porém, nós dois pagamos um alto preço por isso... Ele acabou confinado no Templo das Dimensões na dimensão M-Z, após tentar salvar nossa filha.

_Eu?

_Não. Sua irmã mais nova.

_Eu tenho uma irmã? E que houve com ela?

_O Feiticeiro a roubou de nós quando ela era apenas um bebê de três meses.

_Não me diga que ele a matou?

_Não, Mística está viva! Mas não atende mais por esse nome e sim pelo nome de Yugui!

_Como é que é? Mas o Feiticeiro a chama de filha... Ela é perversa demais, como posso ser irmã de alguém assim?

_Você não deve proferir tais coisas sobre ela, afinal, Mística só é assim, porque fora alimentada com ódio desde pequena, você, ao contrário dela, sempre teve Morgana, que a protegeu e lhe deu carinho a criando como eu o faria se pudesse. E, além disso, o feiticeiro só a roubou porque sabia que com o treinamento certo, teria alguém com poder ilimitado nas mãos. Você precisa terminar o seu treinamento, liquidar o Feiticeiro e trazer sua irmã para o nosso lado. Mística é um ano mais nova do que você, mas a sua tia me disse quando ela nasceu que os poderes dela não se comparariam a de nenhuma outra princesa da magia. Seu pai, na tentativa de salvá-la, acabou acatando as ordens do Feiticeiro... Ele mandou que Hayzzyn se matasse... E ele obedeceu...

_O único jeito de se tirar a vida de um deus supremo...

_É se ele próprio o fizer. Isso custou caro. Houve muitos ataques de bruxos das trevas em várias dimensões, afinal, o guardião delas estava morto. Seu pai fora ressuscitado, e para tanto, nós princesas da magia perdemos nossos poderes por um século inteiro. Ele fora condenado a viver confinado por quatro séculos sem poder jamais interceder por qualquer de seus familiares novamente, do contrário, sua punição seria eterna. E com isso, qualquer uma das princesas fora proibida de ajudar a você ou sua irmã.

_Mãe, mas como vou fazer o que me pede?

_Você terá sabedoria para isso... Eu confio em você, afinal, somente o retorno de sua irmã para nós, quebraria uma maldição que já se arrasta por duzentos anos.

_Sendo assim, prometo que farei o melhor que eu puder para salvar minha irmã dela mesma.

_Você é uma boa menina Mys... Ou deveria dizer uma boa mulher. Preciso ir agora. - Stela se levanta e dá um beijo na testa da filha: - Que a magia te proteja.

_A senhora também!

Stela desembainha sua espada e corta o ar com ela, fazendo aparecer um portal, por onde ela passa e desaparece.

Os anos passam e em meados de setembro de dois mil e dezenove, Mys estava sentada no telhado de um imponente casarão. Ela estava pensativa e leva um baita susto quando uma voz masculina a chama.

_Que susto Jack! Assim você me mata!

_Se fosse para te matar, não teria me casado com você. Como você subiu aqui? Quase caí tentando.

_Se eu te contasse você não acreditaria em mim... – Ela sorri e o beija.

Jack era um homem alto, com cabelos loiros e olhos muito azuis. Mys o conheceu quando passeava pela dimensão onde se localiza o planeta Terra. Ele estava sentado num banco de um parque lendo, Mys caminhava mirando a lua cheia, porém, ao passar por ele não conseguia parar de olhá-lo, era como se algo em Jack a hipnotizasse e a fizesse se sentir muitíssimo bem. Os dois começaram a namorar e se casaram quando Mys completou duzentos e vinte anos, mas para Jack, ela completara apenas vinte! Os dois tiveram uma filha um ano mais tarde, esta que no dia seguinte completaria treze anos.

Mys estava quase concluindo seu treinamento com Morgana e para tanto, dizia a Jack, que saía a trabalho, afinal, ela não revelara ao marido suas aptidões com magia.

Nesses quase vinte anos, Mys adquirira a experiência, a astúcia e a perícia que uma verdadeira princesa da magia deveria possuir.

_Sabe Jack, tem uma coisa que você precisa saber sobre mim e sobre a nossa filha Shayla.

_E... O que seria?

_É um segredo que eu deveria ter te contado antes que nós nos casássemos, mas tive medo de você se afastar de mim.

_Você está me assustando... Por acaso você tem alguma doença contagiosa?

_Não... É que eu sou uma bruxa.

_Você? Uma bruxa? – Jack cai na gargalhada e ri mais ainda, quando Mys afirma que Shayla também é uma bruxa. – Por acaso você voa de vassoura? E transforma os outros em sapo?

_Jack! Pare já de rir, está bem! – Grita ela o encarando, fazendo-o ter um sobressalto.

_Você está flutuando... Pelo amor de Deus, Diga-me que você está amarrada em alguma coisa...

_Não estou. – Ela sorri e dá um loop no ar.

_Mys... Mys Storm Rich... Se isso for uma brincadeira acho bom você parar... Está me assustando!

_Mas eu não estou de brincadeira! Quer ver?

Ela segura a mão do marido e sai voando com ele pelo céu noturno.

_Isso é incrível! É a melhor sensação que eu já senti na vida!

Mys sorri e segue até o fim do quarteirão, descendo no telhado de um prédio comercial.

_Você pode me perdoar por esconder esse segredo?

_Mas é claro... Você teve seus motivos. E saiba que eu a amo tanto, que não saberia viver sem você.

Jack beija Mys e na manhã do dia seguinte, ele se levanta cedo e pensa que tudo o que ocorrera na noite anterior, não passara de um sonho. Era uma fria e chuvosa manhã de sábado, Jack aproveitava a folga no trabalho para preparar um café da manhã especial para a sua filha e sua esposa, entretanto, quando ele sobe para acordar Mys, se distrai ao passar pelo quarto de Shayla. A garota flutuava um metro acima da cama.

_De novo! – Diz Mys saindo de seu quarto – Já é quarta vez essa semana... Ela começou a flutuar dormindo faz mais ou menos umas duas semanas. – Mys estende a mão fazendo a filha voltar para a cama. Ela diz umas palavras que Jack não entende e sai do quarto em seguida. – Agora ela não flutua mais... O que foi amor? – Indaga ela ao ver o olhar atônito do marido.

_Eu pensei que tudo o que fizemos ontem...

_Tivesse sido um sonho, não foi?

_Exato!

_Mas como vê, tudo é real... Vamos para a cozinha, tem outras coisas que eu preciso lhe contar.

_Então quer dizer que sua irmã é uma vilã?

_Exato! Yugui é uma pessoa desprezível e impiedosa. Eu não a suporto! Mas a mamãe disse a mim que ela só é desse jeito devido a criação que teve.

_E ela tem razão sabe... Ora, se você e eu fôssemos más pessoas, Shayla também seria. Conte a verdade à ela e tudo se resolverá.

_Duvido muito que ela acredite em mim. Nesses quase vinte anos, os raros encontros que tive com ela foram um tanto quanto desastrosos e eu nem tive tempo de falar nada com ela...

_Bom dia! – Diz Shayla entrando na cozinha jogando seus negros e compridos cabelos para trás.

_Bom dia dorminhoca! Você estava voando dormindo novamente.

_Mamãe!

_O seu pai já sabe. Contei tudo à ele ontem a noite. Ele precisava saber, afina de contas, hoje é o dia de sua iniciação. – Com esse comentário, Mys apanha algo que estava embrulhado em linho vermelho.

_O que é isso mãe?

_O maior presente de sua vida. Sua avó a mandou pelo espelho para mim – Mys ia falando e desembrulhando uma bela espada. – A partir de hoje, minha cara, você é a nossa décima primeira princesa da magia.

_Eu? Não acredito... – Fala ela em meio as lágrimas segurando a espada.

_Você minha filha... Ajoelhe-se. – Mys desembainha a sua própria espada e toca a ponta dela no ombro direito da filha – Eu, Mys Storm Rich, décima princesa da magia, consagro a você, Shayla Storm Rich, como a décima primeira princesa da magia.

A espada nas mãos de Shayla começa a brilhar, juntamente com a testa da jovem, onde aparece um símbolo e o mesmo, se grava no cabo da espada dela, assim como seu primeiro nome.

Shayla se levanta e com certa empolgação pergunta:

_Mãe, você tem domínio sobre o vento e eu? Qual o meu elemento regente?

_Isso a gente só descobre depois de algum tempo treinando.

Contudo, Shayla não precisaria esperar muito para fazer tal descoberta, afinal, na empolgação ela acaba por esbarrar na frigideira onde o pai fazia ovos mexidos e vê a manga de seu pijama se incendiar.

_Minha filha! – Grita Jack.

Ele ia jogar um copo d'água sobre o fogo, mas Shayla diz:

_Não papai... Eu não estou me queimando... O fogo está morno.

A garota passa a mão sobre o fogo, o fazendo segui-la. Ela retira as chamas do braço e fica brincando com as chamas em suas mãos.

_Parece que descobri meu elemento regente. – Diz Shayla com um enorme sorriso.

Duas semanas mais tarde, Mys andava pela dimensão Star acompanhada de sua filha. Ela iria matricular Shayla na renomada, tradicional e mais antiga escola de magia Star White. Até então, a menina estuda em casa com a mãe.

_Mamãe, será que eu irei conseguir acompanhar a turma?

_Vai sim querida! Você é a menina mais esperta que conheço!

_E você é mãe coruja!

Mys sorri, mas puxa Shayla pela mão na mesma hora em que grita:

_Otnev edarier rab!

Uma barreira de vento se materializa ao redor das duas no exato momento em que um ataque é lançado contra ambas.

_Melhorou muito sua percepção desde a última vez princesa!

_Yugui...

_Ela que é a minha...?

_Exato Shayla. Não saia de dentro dessa barreira, ela irá te proteger.

_Sim senhora.

_O que faz aqui?

_Estava de passagem ajudando o papai... Senti a sua desagradável presença e resolvi dar um alô.

Yugui desembainha a espada, e Mys faz o mesmo. As duas começam um incrível duelo de espadas. Elas eram sem sombra de dúvidas muito habilidosas. Porém, a perícia de Mys não se comparava com a de sua irmã mais nova e ela acabou sendo desarmada por Yugui. Ela encosta a ponta da espada no pescoço de Mys e diz:

_Eu vou matar você do mesmo jeito que meu pai matou a sua mãe... Vou cortar a sua cabeça fora!

_O quê! Yugui, quero que saiba que a princesa Stela Storm também é a sua mãe! O feiticeiro a enganou esses séculos, ele não é nem nunca foi seu pai! Ele roubou você de nossos pais. VOCÊ É A MINHA IRMÃ YUGUI!

_MENTIROSA! – Troveja ela. – Meu pai vai mandar enforcar você por mentir para mim!

Entretanto, Yugui ficara balançada com o que ouvira. Mys percebe que a espada tremia na mão dela

_Aquele homem nunca lhe tratou como filha... Só como uma máquina de luta. Ele te encarregou de fazer o que ele não podia...

_Pare... PARE JÁ DE LER A MINHA MENTE SUA DESGRAÇADA!

Yugui aperta mais a espada no pescoço de Mys e um filete de sangue escorre pela lâmina da espada.

_Mamãe! – Grita Shayla.

Parecia tudo perdido, porém, Yugui ouve o Feiticeiro a chamando por telepatia e sai voando depressa ao encontro dele. Mys e Shayla resolvem ir atrás dela, mas as duas iam ficando cada vez mais para trás.

Enquanto isso, numa floresta não muito distante dalí, uma luta acontecia.

_Você continua o mesmo moleque molenga de sempre Hayzzyn!

_Cale-se Haiath!

_NÃO PRONUNCIE O MEU NOME!

_Te faço uma promessa, hoje, é o seu último dia de vida!

_Já se passaram quase dois séculos e meio e não conseguiste me matar, não seria agora que o faria...

_Hum? – Espanta-se Hayzzyn olhando para o céu na hora em que Haiath o levanta pelo pescoço.

_Sentiu a magia dela foi? Minha filha está vindo para cá!

Hayzzyn dá um chute em Haiath, o atirando no chão. Ele põe a espada no nariz de seu oponente e brada:

_SEU PORCO DESPREZÍVEL! ELA NÃO É A SUA FILHA! EU É QUEM SOU O PAI DELA!

_Sim Alexander... Mas se depender de mim, Yugui nunca saberá que é o seu sangue imundo e o da princesa Stela que corre nas veias dela!

_O foi que você disse? – Fala Yugui saindo detrás de duas árvores. Hayzzyn vê os seus braceletes começarem a brilhar e ele desaparece bem na hora em que Yugui desembainha a espada e a põe no pescoço de Haiath.

_Haiath D'evil seu mentiroso! Você me enganou todos esses anos! Eu fiz de tudo por você só porque pensei estar obedecendo meu pai... E você era só um porco desprezível e mentiroso que me roubou de meus pais! EU ODEIO VOCÊ HAIATH! –troveja Yugui fazendo o chão sacudir. – Princesa – Fala ao ver Mys chegar ao local – Sempre tive a qualidade ou o defeito, como preferir, de ser muito sincera, ao ponto de reconhecer alguns de meus erros. Te peço perdão por chamá-la de mentirosa, pois acabo de descobrir pelos lábios deste homem, que ele sempre me enganou. Sofri muito nas mãos dele e de seus capangas a cada treino – Desabafa Yugui. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto repleto de fúria. – Eu nem sempre fui esse monstro que você conheceu Mys... Mas aos dezesseis anos eu deixei de amar por sua causa! – Ela aperta mais a espada no pescoço de Haiath e prossegue – Fui uma criança amorosa e era uma jovem boa, mas você fez com que eu me transformasse num monstro impiedoso e sem coração. Tudo que eu fazia era movida pelo ódio que sentia por você! Ódio esse que só aumentou agora que sei de toda a verdade... Eu me tornei uma mulher baixa, má... Vazia... Cheia de ódio e de rancor... ATÉ COMO UMA CORTESÃ EU ME COMPORTEI, SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ MATOU O ÚNICO JOVEM QUE ME TRATOU COM CARINHO! Se prepare, Hayzzyn nunca conseguiu te mandar para o inferno, mas eu farei isso para começar a me redimir de todas as maldades que me obrigou a fazer.

_Isso, se eu permitir. – ofega Haiath. – Ele se desvencilha da espada de Yugui e acaba por quebrá-la com a sua própria espada. – Ninguém da sua família te salvou e duvido muito que alguém a salvará... Sua mamãe, eu a decapitei pois ela estragou meu belo rosto... Seu papai, como viu a pouco, sempre que você aparece perante ele um feitiço o faz desaparecer da frente de suas vistas... Sua irmãzinha, não te suporta... Eu já usei você demais, acho que está na hora de jogar o lixo fora!

Haiath se prepara para descer a espada sobre Yugui, mas é interrompido pela espada de Mys.

_Você se engana quando diz que eu não a suporto, ela é minha irmã e de jeito nenhum permitirei que você ou qualquer outra pessoa a machuque!

_O quê! Sentimentozinho patético esse seu Mys.

Os dois começam a duelar e Yugui cai no chão chorando, uma mão ergue delicadamente o seu rosto e um par de olhos verdes olha com muita ternura para os olhos também verdes de Yugui.

_Minha filha chore o quanto quiser. Vai te ajudar a retirar as mágoas daí de dentro...

_Mamãe?...

Stela simplesmente sacode a cabaça e Yugui a abraça forte.

_Me perdoe mãe... Não sou digna de ser sua filha...

_Nunca mais repita isso. Você é minha filha! É uma mulher de muito valor, pois está sabendo reconhecer os seus erros...

_E pretendo me redimir de cada um deles... – Yugui ouve um grito de Mys e se assusta – Haiath vai matá-la...

_Infelizmente querida, eu não posso fazer nada...

_Mas eu posso! – Yugui se ergue do chão e seca as suas lágrimas.

_Filha, vai precisar disto. – Fala Stela mostrando uma espada à Yugui.

_É o que penso que é?

_Exatamente! Ela está em minhas mãos desde o dia em que você nasceu. Você aceita?

_Com muita honra!

Yugui apanha a espada das mãos da mãe, que dá um largo sorriso e diz em alta voz:

_Eu, Stela Storm, nona princesa da magia, te consagro, Mística Storm, como a décima segunda e última princesa da magia.

A espada estremece nas mãos dela e começa a brilhar e a testa de Yugui também. Ela ergue a espada, Haiath solta Mys e grita:

_YUGUI NÃO!

Uma sombra negra sai dela e se dissolve. E encarando Haiath a nova princesa diz:

_Eu não sou Yugui! Nunca fui! Meu nome, é Mística!

Troveja alto e logo começa a chover. Mística que sempre soubera ter certo domínio sobre a água, estende a espada na direção de Haiath. Ouve-se mais um trovão e pela primeira vez o olhar de Haiath passa medo.

_Não se atreveria...

_Não conte com isso... Aug áed sanim al! – Grita Mística.

A água no chão se petrifica e como facas vão na direção de Haiath, cortando o braço esquerdo dele fora e abrindo um corte no rosto dele.

Haiath se teleporta e reaparece no alto de uma árvore.

_Você vai me pagar pelo que fez Yugui!

_Mys pode me ajudar? Preciso de você!

As duas começam a lutar contra Haiath. Eram feitiços poderosos que eram conjurados pelos três. Quanto a Shayla, ela assistia a tudo escondida em meio a arbustos.

No meio da batalha, Mys imobiliza os membros direitos de Haiath e Mística faz o mesmo com a perna e metade do braço esquerdo do homem.

_E agora? – Pergunta Mys olhando para a irmã. – Não podemos soltá-lo.

_Ele vai escapar... Sua filha Mys.

_Shayla! Depressa, use aquele ataque eu te ensinei!

_Eu não posso mamãe... Não posso matá-lo...

_Vai ter que aprender a lidar com isso Shayla. Ele é mau e matará a muitos se continuar vivo.

_Está bem tia...

_É seu dever. Você nasceu para salvar o universo e isso inclui escolhas como essa. – diz Mys.

A jovem sacode a cabeça e pára perante Haiath. Ela desembainha a espada e a posiciona como se pusesse num arco invisível, a espada de Shayla vira uma flecha flamejante, num arco feito de chamas azuis.

_Og'of éd ahcelf!

A espada de Shayla acerta o peito de Haiath, que se transforma num montinho de cinzas. Mys e Mística se entre olham e sorriem uma para a outra.

_Obrigada. – Dizem elas a Shayla.

_O selo foi quebrado. – Fala Mys – A partir de agora, todas as princesas irão se reunir novamente em prol umas das outras e pelos seres mais fracos que precisam de nós. Aquela velha máscara fora retirada finalmente! É o final perfeito.

_Não... – Comenta Mística fazendo um gesto e suas roupas vulgares são substituídas por um belo vestido de cor vermelha. – Para mim, é o começo perfeito!

_**Saga II: Recomeço e vingança**__**.**_

Mística decidira morar durante um período na casa de sua irmã Mys, até que elfos terminassem de fazer sua casa no meio de uma floresta próxima as montanhas da dimensão Hollow, o que levaria mais ou menos duas semanas, sendo que sua mãe residia nas montanhas da mesma dimensão.

Era noite e Mística olhava distraída pela janela do quarto de Shayla.

_O que houve tia?

_Passaram-se dois dias desde que Haiath se foi... Está quieto demais...

_Sente falta?

_Do que?

_Ora das batalhas.

_Sim... Mas estou mais feliz treinando você e ajudando sua mãe a se aprimorar do que matando gente inocente. Pela primeira vez em séculos tenho paz...

_Tia você tem os cabelos muito bonitos... Será... Que me deixaria...?

_Vá em frente! Pode penteá-los.

_Legal! Tia, por que ninguém conhecia Haiath pelo nome?

_Bem, Haiath era o mesmo nome do pai dele, que era um abortado, ou seja, filho de bruxos, mas que não nasce com poderes. Ele odiava essa associação, era como dizer que ele também era inferior. Preferia ser conhecido como "o Feiticeiro", do que revelar para alguém o seu verdadeiro nome.

_Mas você sabia...

_Soube no dia em que o vi duelar pela primeira vez contra Hayzzyn, eu tinha catorze anos na época. Ele sempre o chamava pelo primeiro nome dele.

_E como o vovô descobriu o nome dele?

_Bem o meu... Meu pai é deus supremo, ele sabe de tudo. E me parece que a rixa deles era bem antiga. Haiath era descendente direto de um povo muito antigo. Ele era da rara linhagem do povo Parigno, sabe, os donos do idioma que usamos para conjurar os feitiços, pois bem, o título de deus supremo deveria ser dele, mas por alguma razão Addam Cliver o deu ao meu pai...

_E ele fez uma excelente escolha ao nomear o vovô.

_Concordo! Sabe Shayla, eu queria conhecer o meu pai.

_A vovó disse à minha mãe que isso não será possível no momento...

_É... Eu sei... Shayla, como anda a sua percepção?

_Não é lá essas coisas, a senhora sabe!

_Está sentindo essa magia?

_Sim! É a magia da mamãe! Não é?

_Não, a outra, a mais fraca. A venho sentindo desde que cheguei aqui, mas não sei de onde é a sua fonte...

Mística apanha sua espada que estava pendurada na parede e sem desembainhá-la, diz o seguinte feitiço:

_At luco aigam adonodo emet nopa.

A espada sai como uma flecha porta a fora com Mística e Shayla em seu encalço. As duas seguem a espada escadas abaixo, até que ela finalmente pára em frente a um banco na varanda onde Mys e Jack estavam aos beijos.

_Eu sabia! – Grita Mística assustando os dois.

_O que houve Yu... Mística? Por acaso se esqueceu de que somos casados?

_Não é isso Mys! – Diz ela olhando para um Jack assustado por ter uma espada apontando para ele. – Não percebe mana? Seu marido é um Elemental! É um bruxo, mas ele não teve os dons dele desenvolvidos desde criança. É por isso que a magia dele é quase que imperceptível.

_Como assim um Elemental tia?

_É um bruxo que controla os elementos físicos da natureza, ou seja, os raios e trovões – Explica Mys.

_E controla também a energia do sol e da lua.

_Dessa eu não sabia... Mas só os da Família do trovão são Elementais.

_Parece-me que não. E a prova é o seu marido, ou então os pais dele eram bruxos...

_Eu não tenho como saber da minha descendência, sou adotado.

_Desculpe-me Jack... Mas a questão aqui é que você tem poderes sim! Mys não vá me dizer que você não fica meio que hipnotizada por ele com essa lua cheia brilhando lá fora!

_Devo confessar que sim...

_Shayla?

_Eu também tia. Acho que o papai fica mais bonito.

_Jack, alguma vez, lâmpadas já queimaram ou explodiram só pelo fato de você se aborrecer?

_Algumas vezes Mística.

_Ahá! Mys tem um último teste que vai nos confirmar de uma vez por todas a minha teoria, e prepare-se para defender o seu esposo, mas se ele for realmente um Elemental, como eu tenho certeza que é, vai conseguir se livrar de um ataque de água.

Mística olha para Jack que engole seco, ela estende a mão fazendo uma super onda se materializar do nada e ir na direção de Jack. Ele se assusta e num movimento involuntário, fecha os olhos e protege o rosto com as mãos, contudo, antes que as águas tocassem nele, haviam se reduzido e desaparecido. Mys e Shayla ficam boquiabertas.

_A lua controla as mares... – Explica Mística.

_Mas eu nunca... Como posso?... Apesar de achar muito estranho as meninas no colégio babarem por mim e era sempre na lua cheia...

_É a energia que emana de você Jack!

_Foi por isso que a mamãe se encantou por ele naquele dia no parque, tia...

_Você vai precisa começar a treinar para por essa magia latente para fora Jack. Aceita que eu treine você?

_Aceito sim Mys... Mas com uma condição!

_Qual? – Perguntam as três em uníssono.

_Que vocês duas me dêem licença para que eu possa continuar a namorar a minha esposa.

Shayla e Mística se entre olham e sorrindo vão para dentro de casa.

Passado duas semanas, Mística entrava na sua casa, seguida por um elfo de olhos amarelos e orelhas pontiagudas.

_Princesa entre! – Falou ele com a voz anasalada. – Sua casa foi feita como pediu! Com paredes indestrutíveis, seu quarto possui um feitiço antirruído. Sete quartos, sendo um deles, o da senhorita claro, é uma suíte, todos estão localizados no andar superior. Aqui embaixo, temos uma sala espaçosa, uma cozinha, sala de jantar e o armário de livros que me pediu, debaixo da escada. A casa possui uma liga nas paredes de cristal de elfos, que não permite que ninguém encontre sua casa... Bem a não ser que a senhorita diga o endereço ou for alguém inocente e de coração puro que a procure! Espero que tenha agradado a senhorita! – Diz o elfo com eficiência.

_Agradou sim... Obrigada. Aqui estão os setecentos galeões de ouro que me pediu.

_Obrigado princesa Storm. Com sua licença alteza.

Mística fecha a porta de casa e se apóia nela dando um longo suspiro.

_Sozinha mais uma vez... Mas agora sem aquele peso de ódio... Contudo, tenho que cuidar desse mau temperamento explosivo, principalmente porque tenho uma enorme força bruta!

Um mês e meio mais tarde, Shayla iniciava suas aulas no terceiro ano na Escola de Magia Star White. Ela caminhava a procura de sua sala de aula. A menina olhava um pedaço de pergaminho e as placas no corredor. Shayla acaba por esbarrar num garoto de pele morena, cabelos negros arrepiados e olhos castanho-esverdeados.

_Eu sinto... Muito... –Sussurra ela ao ver o jovem, que estava também encantado por ela.

_É... E-eu... Estava d-distraído. – Gagueja o menino.

_Hoje é o meu primeiro dia de aula, estou perdida. Esse castelo é muito grande!

_É verdade, mas talvez eu possa lhe ajudar.

_Jura?

Ele apanha o pergaminho timidamente das mãos da jovem e põe-se a lê-lo.

_Professora Jordash Valentine, sala 308. Você pode me acompanhar, estamos na mesma turma... Aliás, me chamo Thiago Vega.

_Shayla Storm Rich, muito prazer. – diz a garota com um enorme sorriso e estendendo a mão.

Thiago aperta a mão de Shayla e dá um pulo para trás, ao ver os cabelos da garota se incendiar.

_Calma... Acontece às vezes, estou aprendendo a lidar com os meus poderes.

_Tem domínio sobre o fogo? Mas isso é habilidade de princesa da magia

_Promete que não conta para ninguém?

_Pode confiar em mim... Bem, chegamos.

_Muito obrigada pela ajuda.

_Por nada.

Thiago se dirige para o fundo da sala e se senta na terceira coluna, na penúltima fileira. Shayla ia se sentar na frente, mas ao ver uma placa na mesa escrita: "S. F. Mackgreggor", ela sai a olhar as mesas e encontra, duas fileiras à frente de onde Thiago estava, uma placa escrita: "S. S. Rich".

_Quer ajuda?

_Não precisa Thiago. Eu já encontrei o meu lugar.

Mais tarde, ao meio dia e meia, Shayla lia no jardim da escola, quando ouve:

_Posso me sentar?

_Pode sim.

_Você já almoçou?

_Sim! Resolvi ler um pouco para passar o tempo até dar a hora de assistirmos as aulas da tarde.

_Oi Thiago! – Suspiram quatro garotas em coro.

_Odeio lua cheia!

_Posso saber o por quê?

_São essas garotas! Ficam todas assim... Acontece desde que eu completei doze anos.

_Você é um Elemental?

_Eu sou um o quê?

_Um Elemental! Minha tia e minha mãe me explicaram que é uma pessoa que controla os raios e trovões e que possui domínio sobre o sol e a lua. – Ela começa a rir – Na lua cheia as meninas tendem a ficar atraídas pelo seu brilho...

_Não debocha vai.

_Desculpa.

_Mas é um inferno! Passo sete dias por mês com as garotas atrás de mim com aquele jeitinho tão... Ah!... É um horror! Mas me conte mais sobre essa história de eu ser um... O que mesmo?

_Elemental! Minha tia me disse que só os da Família do Trovão são assim. Você é descendente dessa família?

_Não... Meus pais são da Terra, são normais. Eu é quem desde cedo faço coisas estranhas. Assustava minha mãe um bocado! Meu pai faleceu quando eu tinha só três anos, não me lembro muito bem dele... Mas, voltando ao assunto, você é filha de Mys Storm, não?

_Sou. Por quê?

_Foi sua mãe quem descobriu que eu era um bruxo e me matriculou aqui! Eu sou seu vizinho, moro na esquina da sua rua.

_Quase não saio de casa, por isso nunca o vi.

_Somos dois... Também não gosto muito de rua. Bom, agora tenho companhia para ir para casa... Quero dizer, se você aceitar a minha companhia...

_Aceito sim!

Ele sorri e Shayla também. A tardinha os dois caminhavam em direção a rua onde moravam. Shayla ria muito de algo que Thiago lhe contava.

_Aí a professora me pôs na detenção... Não tenho culpa de ter medo de altura!

_Você se recusou a aprender feitiço de levitação porque tem medo de altura?

_Pare rir está bem! Acabou a graça.

_Desculpe! Mas é que eu não conheço nenhuma pessoa que não quisesse aprender a voar.

_Diga isso para alguém que sofre de acrofobia e espere a resposta!

_Tudo bem... Não toco mais no assunto. Chegamos... Eu moro no casarão do fim da rua, você sabe.

_Eu te acompanho até lá.

_Alguém mais da sua família sabe que você é um bruxo?

_Não! Quando eu fui para a Star White, a mamãe disse que eu estava indo para um colégio de pessoas super dotadas.

_E não deixa de ser verdade! Temos habilidades que ninguém mais tem nessa dimensão aqui.

_Pronto! Está entregue.

_Bobo. Entre.

_Com licença.

_Mamãe cheguei! – Fala Shayla para Mys que lia distraída na varanda – Te trouxe uma visita.

_Oi senhora.

_Oi Thiago! Gostando da escola?

_Muitíssimo!

_E a sua mãe?

_Bem, ela disse que contanto que eu não pratique nenhum feitiço dentro de casa ou use algo para enfeitiçá-la, ela disse que eu posso estudar lá sem problemas.

_Gabriela é uma boa pessoa. Vocês estão na mesma turma?

_Estamos sim! – Respondem os dois.

_Aceitam tomar um chá comigo?

_Não posso demorar ou a mamãe vai se preocupar. Ela chega do trabalho as quatro e já são três e meia.

_Tudo bem querido!

Enquanto isso, na dimensão Hollow, Mística treinava arduamente. Ela fazia para distrair sua mente, pois sofria com o desprezo das pessoas por ela, já que todo o povo mágico a temia e teme! Sua grande maioria não acredita em sua mudança e afirmam que a qualquer momento ela voltará a ser aquele monstro destrutivo.

_Mística.

_Que susto mamãe!

_Você nunca relaxa?

_Não posso! Tenho que aprender a dominar bem o meu elemento regente.

_Isso você já faz! Nesse ponto você puxou ao seu pai, sempre que se chateava com algo, ele começava a treinar para esquecer-se dos problemas.

_As pessoas me odeiam mãe! Não acreditam que eu mudei. Em todos os lugares em que eu piso, não há ninguém que me olhe com bons olhos.

_Filha, confiança não se impõe, se conquista! E não é algo que se possa fazer do dia para noite. Eu vim aqui porque preciso de sua ajuda em uma missão na dimensão Gália.

_Eu vou com a senhora.

Mística embainha a sua espada e ao olhar para o lado, vê uma cena que a faz gelar por dentro, Mys estava ajoelhada bem diante de seus olhos, ela chorava e pedia socorro.

_Mística, o que foi?

_Mãe... A Mys... Ela...

_O que tem a sua irmã?

_Eu a havia visto bem aqui na minha frente... Acho que eu estou treinando demais!

_Eu concordo!

No dia seguinte, Shayla retornava sozinha para casa. Thiago era da equipe de lutas da escola e devido ao treino, não poderia acompanhá-la.

_Princesa... – Murmura uma voz masculina.

_Quem está aí? – Pergunta a menina séria e fazendo aparecer bolas de fogo em suas mãos.

_Eu...

Uma gárgula pula atrás de Shayla e a imobiliza Haiath sai de trás de uma árvore fazendo a jovem ter um sobressalto.

_Haiath? Mas eu matei você!

_Não criança tola! Você matou uma de minhas guarda costas, Eleonora. Uma gárgula metamórfica que tomou meu lugar na batalha, enquanto a Kira aqui, salvava a minha vida depois que aquela maldita Yugui cortou-me um dos braços! Mate-a Kira!

_Não posso... Não mato filhotes!

_Me esqueci... Entretanto, sua piedade para com essa pirralha, me faz ver que posso usá-la por enquanto para recuperar os meus poderes... – Haiath suga próximo aos lábios de Shayla, a fazendo desmaiar. – Os poderes dela são baixos, se comparados com os da mãe, mas fazem um baita estrago! Kira, você vai tomar o lugar dela! Eu quero a mãe dela! E quanto aquela devassa inútil da Yugui, juro que a farei sofrer bastante antes matá-la! Senão fosse por você Kira, eu já estaria morto!

_É meu dever proteger o senhor... E além disso, eu o ajudo porque odeio a ordem dos deuses supremos. – Fala a gárgula mudando a voz e a forma, se tornando assim, Shayla. – O que fará com ela senhor?

_Ficará em meu poder até que me traga a princesa Mys Storm!

Mys mira o relógio e ao ver que já passava das quatro da tarde, resolve ir buscar a filha, afinal, Shayla ainda estava aprendendo a lidar com seus poderes e dependendo do inimigo, levaria a pior numa batalha.

Ela saía de casa e ao ver o portão se abrir, seu coração se tranqüiliza.

_Onde esteve filha? Estava preocupada com você.

_Perdoe-me senhora... Digo mamãe. Não irá se repetir.

_Se acontecesse algo com você, eu acho que morreria. Dê-me aqui um abraço.

Porém, quando Mys se aproxima mais, Kira dá um pulo para trás e solta um bufo de gato ao ver a espada na cintura de Mys, afinal a única coisa capaz de matar uma gárgula metamórfica era a lâmina da espada de uma princesa da magia. A princesa estranha a atitude da filha e começa a olhar nos olhos da garota, contudo, Kira trata logo de limpar sua mente para que Mys não a lesse e descobrisse que ela na verdade não era Shayla.

_Você está um tanto estranha Shayla... Aconteceu algo no colégio?

_Não mãe... Não houve nada... – Responde a gárgula mirando a espada que Mys colocava sobre um banco na varanda. Mys apanha uma espada de bambu e atira para ela. – Vamos duelar?

_Esqueceu-se da sua lição de esgrima?

_Por um momento...

Mys apanha outra espada de bambu e cumprimenta sua suposta filha, as duas começam a duelar e Mys é pega de surpresa com a surpreendente habilidade que Shayla, que quase nada sabia de esgrima, adquirira de um dia para o outro. Kira encurrala Mys em um canto e a desarma, pondo sua espada no pescoço dela.

_Como pode você ter melhorado tanto da noite para o dia?

_Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer enquanto dormimos. – Responde ela pousando a espada de bambu ao lado da de Mys e entrando em casa.

_Essa menina está muito esquisita... Eu poderia jurar que os movimentos dela eram os mesmos de minha irmã... Mas como? Só se Mística tivesse sido a mestre dela desde que ela começou seu aprendizado... Ou vice versa...

Mys ficara muito encucada com o comportamento de sua filha e resolveu observá-la pelo restante do dia. E enquanto isso ocorria, na dimensão Gália, Stela e Mística faziam uma ronda em torno do castelo do rei da dimensão. Alguns guardas do lugar se escondiam de medo, enquanto outros tinham uma expressão de pavor no rosto quando se deparavam com a princesa Mística.

_Bú! – Diz Mística batendo o pé, fazendo quatro guardas saírem correndo e um desmaiar. Ela voa e se senta no alto da torre sul. Sua mãe, ao vê-la, vai até ela e a encontra chorando. Stela a abraça apertado na tentativa de consolá-la. Após um longo abraço, Stela olha nos olhos da filha que suspira mais calma – Por que mãe? Por que todos me temem e me desprezam? Até quando será assim?

Stela afasta os cabelos da filha do rosto para olhá-la melhor e fala de um jeito bem maternal.

_Já lhe disse que confiança e respeito não se impõe, se conquista minha querida e além disso, nunca se esqueça de que você tem a mim. Mesmo que todos lhe virem as costas, você sempre poderá contar com pessoas que a amam, eu, a Mys, e seu pai...

_Meu pai... Anseio por conhecê-lo...

_Por enquanto ele não poderá vê-la. E nem eu posso ir até ele...

_Não chore mamãe. Perdoe-me.

_Quase dois séculos e meio... Esse é o tempo que eu não vejo o seu pai pessoalmente, só através de um espelho. Alex é o homem da minha vida... Eu o amo tanto e ele me faz tanta falta...

_Tudo por culpa daquele maldito do Haiath!

Mística soca uma gárgula de pedra que estava sobre o topo da torre e a esfarela como se fosse um mero castelo de areia.

_Como fez isso querida?

_Haiath me deu uma poção para beber quando eu só tinha catorze anos... Disse que era para curar uns cortes que eu tinha nas costas... Mas na verdade, a poção me deixava com a força de dez bárbaros de Litz e a senhora sabe que esses homens tem três vezes a força de um ser humano comum. Ele disse que era para que tivesse vantagem nas lutas. É por esse motivo que muitos me temem... Destruo mais as coisas com os punhos do que com a espada ou magia... Tenho vergonha de ser assim, vai ser difícil de um homem me amar sendo eu tão bruta!

_Você não é tão bruta quanto pensa. É uma mulher muito sensível, se não fosse, não se magoaria com a atitudes dos outros em relação a você. Olhe para a bainha de sua espada e me responda, o que quer dizer o seu símbolo?

Mística olha atentamente, nunca repara no símbolo que havia no cabo e na bainha de sua espada, ela volta o olhar para a mãe e com uma sensibilidade que nunca demonstrara antes responde:

_Amor...

_Não se preocupe tanto, na hora certa você será recompensada pela escolha que fez! E pode ter a absoluta certeza de que o homem que você escolher como marido será o homem mais sortudo do universo.

Mística sorri para a mãe de um jeito muito verdadeiro. Ela gostava de passar seu tempo com ela, Stela estava se tornando sua melhor amiga e era assim que deveria ser. Sua convivência com a mãe a estava ajudando a se libertar mais depressa dos traumas que sofrera em seu nefasto passado.

Ela abraça a mãe e agradece por tê-la por perto e ao fazer isso, vê três crianças correndo assustadas. As três crianças eram a filha mais velha de onze anos do rei de Gália e os seus dois filhos caçula, um par de gêmeos de nove anos. Mística olha mais adiante e vê também um enorme dragão cuspindo fogo atrás das crianças.

_Está na hora de usar a minha força para algo que valha a pena!

Mística voa até o dragão e o segura por um dos chifres. Ela o gira no ar e atira-o longe, deixando-o mais irritado. O dragão a mira e cospe fogo sobre ela, que desvia e acerta três socos no bicho que cai desacordado no chão. A princesa desembainha sua espada e se prepara para fincá-la na cabeça do animal, mas pára a milímetros ao ver uma estranha coleira no pescoço do dragão. Ela quebra a coleira negra com um puxão e vai até a mãe.

_Mamãe olhe isto. Este animal não atacou os príncipes por conta própria, tinha alguém o controlando! Leia as runas.

_Feitiço de submissão... Temos que descobrir o autor disso! Seja lá quem for, queria matar os príncipes herdeiros e a princesa.

O rei Julian sai correndo de dentro do castelo sendo seguido por seus filhos, a rainha e quatro de seus mais leais súditos.

_Mamãe, eu acho que vou me retirar, não quero provocar mais olhares de espanto.

_Pare senhorita Storm! – Pede o rei – Meus filhos contaram-me o que a senhorita fez para salvá-los... A partir de hoje, a senhorita tem o meu respeito e a minha gratidão e ai daquele em Gália que a maltratar sentirá a minha ira! Sinto-me honrado em tê-la em minhas terras, princesa Storm.

O Rei se curva perante ela, a rainha e os súditos fazem o mesmo. As três crianças a abraçam e agradecem por ela ter lhes salvo a vida. Mística sorri timidamente e olha para a mãe que sacode a cabeça com aprovação.

Na noite daquele dia, Mys observava Shayla, que lia um livro intitulado "Segredos dos povos mágicos".

_E o meu pai?

_Não vem para casa hoje. Ele vai passar três dias fora a trabalho, esqueceu?

_Por um momento sim...

_Você tem andado muito esquecida. Bem eu vou dormir. Não se demore muito lendo, você tem aula amanhã.

Mys sobe a escada e a gárgula a segue com os olhos. Kira transforma sua mão de volta em pedra e lixa suas unhas, conforme ela lixava caía um estranho pó dourado sobre a mesinha de centro. A gárgula apanha o pó com uma das mãos e sobe a escada.

Kira entra no quarto de Mys que estava sentada na cama penteando seus longos cabelos.

_Quer conversar sobre algo Shayla?

_Não... Só vim lhe desejar bons sonhos. – Com essa frase, Kira sopra o pó no rosto de Mys que cai desmaiada sobre a cama. – Como ela é obtusa! Nem percebeu que eu não era a filha dela... Porém, se Yugui estivesse junto dela, descobriria minha presença no momento em que cheguei aqui.

As horas passam e Mys começa a recuperar lentamente os sentidos. Ela ouve ao longe pingos de água e se estremece, pois o lugar onde ela estava fazia muito frio. Mys abre os olhos e vendo tudo embaçado vê o vulto de uma pessoa a sua frente. A visão dela fica menos turva e Mys percebe que a pessoa que estava a sua frente era a filha.

Shayla estava acorrentada na parede, a menina estava desacordada e Mys se espanta ao sentir a magia dela, estava num nível muitíssimo baixo. A garota estava lívida, ela se desespera e tenta ir até a filha, mas não consegue pois também estava acorrentada. Mys puxa as correntes e as analisa atentamente.

_Não posso me soltar...

_Exatamente princesa.

_Haiath?

_Sim! Eu! Vê as runas em suas algemas? São anéis negros, feitos na dimensão Ninho de Cobras por uma pessoa pertencente a Família da Serpente Negra, sabe que eles anulam magia, não?

_Sei sim, mas não são capazes de anular todos os meus poderes. E como você sobreviveu?

_Bem, sua filha não me matou e sim a uma de minhas gárgulas metamórficas... Ela tomou meu lugar depois que a devassa da sua irmã cortou-me um dos braços!

_O que foi que você fez com a minha filha?

_Como acha que recuperei parte de meus poderes? Roubei boa parte dos poderes da sua filha. Aquela batalha contra você e Yugui exigiu muito de mim e para que eu recupere todos os meus poderes, irei me apossar dos seus poderes e destruir sua irmã! Mas não sem antes retirar o que resta em sua filha.

_Não! Eu lhe entregarei os meus poderes sem resistência, mas com a condição de que deixe Shayla viva!

_Como queira... Kira, solte a menina.

A gárgula obedece a ordem de Haiath e começa a abrir as algemas que prendiam Shayla. A garota recobra os sentidos, mas como estava muito fraca cai no chão de joelhos.

_Mamãe...

_Você está bem querida?

_Não...

_Sem conversas vocês duas! E quanto a você, princesa Mys, dê os seus poderes para mim, caso contrário, sua filha sofrerá as conseqüências!

_Mamãe não faça o que esse homem pede!

_Eu não tenho escolha Shayla, não quero que ele mate você.

Haiath toca a testa de Mys e retira mais da metade dos poderes dela. A princesa olha para Shayla de um jeito que não a agrada. Mys estava muito zonza e acabara de ficar incrivelmente pálida. Haiath solta um gargalhada medonha em sinal de triunfo e se volta para a gárgula que ainda segurava Shayla pelo braço.

_Kira, leve-a e solte-a na Floresta Negra de Gália! Os dragões e os lobos vão cuidar dela.

_Não! Você me prometeu...

_Prometi que eu não iria matá-la, não mencionei nada em deixar que outros façam o que lhe disse que não o faria. Leve-a!

_Shayla! – Chama Mys puxando as correntes. O feiticeiro faz um gesto e Mys cai no chão quando suas correntes desaparecem. – Você é um desgraçado mesmo! – Ofega Mys.

_Ora cale-se e ponha-se de pé! Nós vamos duelar. – Mys fica com uma expressão de ira em seu rosto e encara Haiath. Ele apanha o cinto onde Mys punha sua espada e o atira para ela. – Tome! Eu a mataria com a sua própria espada, mas devido o meu coração, se eu toca nela, a magia dessa espada me consumiria em cinzas.

Mys apanha a espada e se ergue do chão se pondo em posição de luta. E na Floresta Negra, Stela enterrava sua espada no peito de uma mulher.

_Ela deu trabalho, mas finalmente apanhamos quem queria matar os príncipes.

_Era ela quem herdaria o trono se o rei Julian não tivesse filhos?

_Exatamente! Kermitt, a irmã mais nova de Julian. É isso que o interesse pelo poder faz com as pessoas... – Stela percebe que sua filha estava distraída olhando para frente – O que foi Mística?

Ela nada responde e sai voando depressa com a mãe em seu encalço. Stela não estende nada, mas tudo se explica quando ela encontra Mística com Shayla desmaiada nos braços. A garota tinha três cortes profundos no peito feitos pelas garras de Kira e respirava com certa dificuldade.

_Shayla. Fala comigo... É a tia Mística...

_Quem fez isso com ela? – Pergunta Stela.

_Eu sei quem foi... A autora desses ferimentos ainda está aqui! Segure a Shayla mãe – Ao dizer isso, Mística estende a mão esquerda e segura algo, um arbusto, que se transfigura na gárgula. – O que você faz aqui Kira? E acho bom não mentir ou cravo essa espada em você.

A gárgula bufa e tenta fugir, mas não consegue se desvencilhar das mãos de uma mulher tão forte.

_Haiath me mandou deixá-la aqui! Eu quis que ela sangrasse para atrair os dragões para que a devorassem viva! Essa pirralha matou a minha irmã!

_Volta um pouco! Haiath está vivo? – Surpreende-se Stela

_Está!

_Para ela ter dito que Shayla matou a irmã dela é porque Eleonora, a gárgula gêmea dela deu a vida por aquela víbora chamada Haiath! Sempre que entrava numa batalha contra o meu pai ele as chamava para que elas tomassem o lugar dele e Hayzzyn as matasse ao invés dele! Aquele covarde! Onde ele está?

_Não irei dizer...

_Vai sim ou eu irei começar a quebrar você! – Mística puxa um dos dedos da gárgula e o esfarela nas mãos, fazendo Kira urrar de dor.

_Ele está no antigo castelo dele em Sif... – A gárgula começa a rir descontroladamente. – E a essa altura, ele já matou a sua irmã!...

Mística atravessa a espada na gárgula que vira um montinho de poeira com o toque de sua espada.

_Mãe, a senhora cuida dela?

_Cuido sim. Vai atrás de Haiath?

_Vou! Vou pôr de uma vez por todas um ponto final nessa história que eu pensei já estar terminada!

A Princesa Mística corta o ar com a espada e passa pelo portal que se formara saindo bem em frente ao castelo de Haiath em Sif.

E dentro do castelo, Mys ofegava e mal se agüentava de pé. Ela sangrava pelo nariz e um filete de sangue escorria pelo canto de sua boca. Haiath a empurra e a faz cair de joelhos.

_Vou cortar a sua cabeça e exibi-la como troféu em todos os lugares em que eu for. – Ele segura Mys pelos cabelos e ela põe-se a chorar. – O que foi princesa? Está com medo de morrer?

_Mys! – Chama Mística.

_Mística, socorro! Salve-me!

_O que faz aqui Yugui?

_Já disse que meu nome é Mística, Haiath!

_Sabe que odeio que me chame por meu nome!

_Cale-se! Solte já a minha irmã!

_Estou cansado dessa baboseira familiar...

Haiath segura Mys pela nuca e se volta para Mística, que desembainha a espada.

_Você não precisa fingir Yugui... Sei que sente falta das lutas... Das conquista que fazíamos. Essa vida pacata de boa mulher não combina com você! As pessoas nunca irão aceitar você! Todos te odeiam!

_Sabe, se você tivesse me dito isso há uns meses atrás, eu cairia nessa sua baboseira, mas não hoje, não agora! Uma amiga, minha melhor amiga me fez ver que é possível conquistar as pessoas se mudarmos verdadeiramente.

_Que amiga foi essa? Você não tem nenhuma!

_Tenho sim! Minha mãe! E eu não vou pedir de novo, solte já a minha irmã!

_E se eu não quiser? E se eu preferir matar sua querida irmã? – Pergunta ele encostando a espada no pescoço de Mys.

_Haiath, você está me irritando! SOLTE MINHA IRMÃ AGORA!

Mys percebe que os olhos de Mística mudaram de verdes para vermelhos e os cabelos dela começaram a se incendiar assim como acontecia com Shayla antes da menina executar um ataque de fogo.

_Como é possível? – Murmura Mys.

Haiath se surpreende também, afinal, o normal era que as princesas da magia tivessem somente um elemento regente. Esse fato faz Mys se recordar da conversa que tivera com a mãe anos atrás.

"Sua irmã é um ano mais nova do que você, mas sua tia me disse que os poderes dela, não se comparariam com o de nenhuma outra princesa da magia"

_Como você faz isso?

_Isso o que Haiath? – Pergunta Mística que não percebera o que estava acontecendo. De repente, o olhar dela recai na espada que ela percebe que estava em chamas. Mística sorri maldosamente para Haiath e parte para cima dele, que estende a espada na hora de barrar a espada de Mística. Ela dá um soco nele e o atira contra a parede, a quebrando, fazendo assim, Haiath cair na outra masmorra. – Mys você está bem?

_Não muito...

_Você está tão fraca.

_Haiath roubou os poderes de Shayla e os meus...

_Vou fazê-lo lhe devolver! – Fala ela entre os dentes, vendo que Haiath se levantara.

_Surpresa em ver que seu golpe quase não me causou dano?

_Nem um pouco, soube a pouco que roubou os poderes de minha sobrinha e os de minha irmã.

_Exato! Creio eu que você não será páreo para mim.

_Isso é o que nós vamos ver. Oto me ram!

Uma onda enorme vai contra Haiath que estende a mão e com muita dificuldade, faz o ataque de Mística se desfazer.

_Minha vez...

O homem lança sobre ela um raio e por Mística estar toda molhada, recebe uma forte descarga que a faz gritar alto e cair no chão. Haiath ri, o que faz aumentar a ira da princesa, que do chão o olha.

_O que vai fazer Mística?... Nome horrível! Significa maga do misticismo e dama da luz. Prefiro Yugui que quer dizer rainha das trevas.

Mística não prestava a menor atenção no que Haiath lhe falava, ela olhava para a irmã que acabara de desmaiar e a magia dela estava se enfraquecendo cada vez mais. Ela deduzira que Haiath estava sugando o que ainda restava de poder em Mys para aumentar a intensidade dos ataques dele contra ela.

Mística respira fundo e ao suspirar, sente uma calma repentina e uma brisa leve bater em seu rosto. Ela olha para todas as partes mesmo conhecendo bem a masmorra e se certifica que não havia lugar para entrada de vento. Mística se levanta e ao fazê-lo, percebe que a brisa que sentira, na verdade lhe circulava e se intensificava cada vez mais, ela se espanta e Haiath mais ainda. Mística estende a mão e uma rajada de vento joga Haiath longe.

_Como eu posso ter tantas habilidades? Controlo os três elementos regentes... Mas se eu quiser derrotar Haiath terei que arrumar um jeito de combiná-los.

_Mística! Estou me cansando de você!

Haiath volta a atacar Mística que rebate o ataque para longe dela usando a espada, espada essa, que ela finca no chão e fecha os olhos. E põe-se a pensar:

"_São sentimentos diferentes... A calma e a serenidade, para o vento... A fúria e a coragem desmedida, para o fogo... E a sensibilidade, para a água... Como controlar os três juntos?"_

_O que ela está fazendo? – pergunta-se Haiath

"_Se você encontrar o seu ponto de equilíbrio, encontrará o ponto de equilíbrio dos três... – _Fala a voz de uma mulher na mente de Mística."

"_Quem é você?"_

"_Gabriela Di Barbensen, sou sua guardiã... Sou a deusa da água do sul..."_

Haiath resolve atacar Mística, mas ao fazê-lo, acerta em uma estranha barreira invisível que a envolvia.

_Mas o que ela está fazendo? Que poder é esse que está emanando dela?

"_Responda-me, qual seu ponto de equilíbrio? Quando você é você?"_

"_Quando estou perto..."_ – Ela abre os olhos e fala: - De minha mãe...

Ao dizer isso, começa a fluir água da espada de Mística fincada no chão, o vento começa a rodeá-la e os olhos dela ficam vermelhos e os cabelos dela viram labaredas de fogo. Haiath começa a dar passos para trás ao ver o que estava acontecendo. Mística estende a mão direita, fazendo aparecer uma bola branca, mesclada de azul e vermelho.

_Prepare-se para pagar pelos seus pecados Haiath D'evil... Sot nemele sodab mob.

Uma bomba feita com os três elementos acerta Haiath e o explode. Após a explosão, duas bolas de luz saem do homem uma entra em Mys e a outra, ultrapassa a parede. Mística embainha a espada e vai até a irmã que ainda estava desmaiada. Ela percebe que os poderes dela haviam voltado ao normal e sorri aliviada e na casa de Stela, Shayla estava deitada na cama da avó ainda desacordada. Stela olhava para a neta e acompanha com o olhar a bolinha de luz entrar pela janela e desaparecer ao tocar a testa de Shayla, a fazendo abrir os olhos e soltar um alto suspiro. Ela olha para a avó e sorri.

_Está tudo bem agora querida, descanse. – A menina fecha novamente os olhos e Stela murmura para o espelho mágico: - Fez um bom trabalho Mística...

No dia seguinte, Mys, Shayla ainda dormiam na casa de Stela, ambas se recuperavam de tudo que sofreram enquanto Stela e Mística conversavam na sala.

_Mãe, por que eu posso controlar todos os elementos regentes e as outras princesas não?

_Eu não sei querida... Esta pergunta, somente seu pai poderia lhe responder...

Mística se levanta e apanha uma fotografia na mesinha da mãe. Ela olha para um Hayzzyn sorridente e se volta para a mãe.

_Preciso ver meu pai mãe, agora mais do que nunca...

_**Saga III: Libertação da prisão sem muros, **_

_**Lembranças de um deus supremo.**_

P assados dois dias, Jack entrava em casa e se assusta ao ver que a porta de sua casa estava aberta. Ele entra em casa e vê que estava tudo em ordem. Ele sobe a escada e começa a chamar pela esposa, mas não a encontra. Jack desce a escada e leva um baita susto, fazendo uma lâmpada estourar. O homem batera de frente com Mística, que o olhava da porta.

_Desculpe-me assustar você. Está controlando uma pequena parte de seus poderes, não?

_Como sabe?

_Com o susto saíram umas fagulhas de suas mãos. Eu vim buscar você.

_Por quê?

_Aconteceram umas coisas na sua ausência e faz dois dias que sua esposa e sua filha estão dormindo na casa de minha mãe.

_O que houve com elas? As duas estão bem?

_Estão sim. Elas estão em recuperação, devem dormir por mais ou menos uma semana, é quando devem recuperar todos os seus poderes. Vim lhe avisar e levá-lo até elas para que não se preocupe. Me acompanha?

_Claro que sim!

_Coloque roupas quentes. As montanhas de Hollow são frias demais.

_Tudo bem!

Jack sobe a escada e logo retorna trajando um sobretudo negro. Eles saem porta a fora e passam por uma estranha fenda brilhante, saindo num povoado que Jack jamais vira na vida. As ruas eram de pedra e as casas em estilo colonial, do século XVIII. Ele fica observando as pessoas do local que iam e vinham trajando belas capas de viagem, algumas mulheres usavam chapéus estranhos.

_A casa de minha mãe é aquela lá no fim da estrada.

Jack olha ao longe e se depara com um enorme e muito bonito casarão branco. A casa tinha uma varanda com colunas de mármore com delicadas flores de ouro nelas.

_Entre Jack.

Ele entra na casa e se assusta ao ver que os quadros na parede de Stela o olhavam de cima a baixo e apontavam para ele. Alguns lhe faziam reverencias e outros acenavam para ele.

_Que bom que o trouxe filha... Sinto muito em conhecê-lo nessas circunstâncias Jack. Stela, sou mãe da Mys.

_Prazer em conhecê-la senhora. A Mys e a Shayla, estão bem?

_Estão sim meu caro... Venha, elas estão em meu quarto. Pode ir até lá é o último do corredor. – Jack vai até o quarto e Stela se volta para Mística. – Preciso sair.

_Aonde você vai?

_Lestat, o primeiro deus supremo, apareceu no meu espelho esta manhã e me ordenou que fosse ao templo das dimensões.

_Você vai ver o meu pai?

_Creio que não, pois sempre que tenho que ir até lá, o seu pai nunca está, mas poderei ver sua tia Zineri, sabe que ela também está confinada lá.

_Sei sim...

Stela sai de casa e menos de cinco minutos depois, estava perante um imponente castelo. Nevava e ela caminha pelo caminho aberto em meio a neve até as portas do templo. Ela bate e é atendida por uma mulher ruiva de cabelos muito compridos, estes que passavam dos joelhos. Ela tinha olhos castanho-esverdeados e sua pele era muito branca. Ela ia sair para abraçar Stela, mas dos seus braceletes de ouro, são conjuradas correntes do nada.

_Entre Stela... Sabe que eu não posso sair.

_Sei sim Zin. – Stela entra no castelo e as correntes de Zineri desaparecem. Stela a abraça apertado e Stela se distrai e se emociona ao ouvir o som do piano. Era uma música que Hayzzyn compunha para ela. – Não me diga que Alexander está aqui...

_Está. Ele está na biblioteca tocando piano e chorando. Ele sente muito a sua falta.

_E eu a dele... – Diz Stela aos prantos.

_Senhora Storm. – Fala uma voz grave de um senhor.

_Senhor. – Falam Stela e Zineri se ajoelhando perante um homem de cabelos muito brancos curtos e olhos acinzentados. Ele vestia uma túnica branca com detalhe cinza.

_Levantem-se minhas caras. Stela, minha jovem, sei que dei certa punição ao seu esposo que afetou a toda a sua família, mas estou revogando a punição dele. A partir desse momento, você pode visitar o seu esposo e ele a você, quando quiser, mas dessa vez, vigiem!

_O senhor está falando a verdade?

_Eu não sou homem de mentir minha jovem Stela... Meus quase três mil anos não me permitem isso. Não aguento mais ver um jovem bondoso igual ao seu esposo sofrer... Ele já sofreu demais... E creio que isso também possa acalmar o coração desse velho rabugento aqui! Vá querida, ele está na biblioteca.

Stela corre sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Zineri se vira para Lestat e pergunta:

_Meu irmão sabe de sua decisão?

_Não. Será uma adorável surpresa, não? Entretanto, não posso fazer o mesmo por você Zineri.

_Eu sei! Minha punição é eterna! Já me conformei com isso, afinal, já perdi os maiores tesouros que eu tinha em minha vida. Sua esposa me ensinou como fazer as armas de nossos guerreiros, me conformo em ser a armeira deles. Com licença senhor, irei para o meu quarto.

Zineri sai cabisbaixa em direção a escadaria de mármore do templo.

E na biblioteca, Stela pára na porta e olha para Hayzzyn, que tocava piano de costas para a porta. Ela fica ali parada por um minuto olhando para aquele homem que se debulhava em lágrimas sentindo a falta dela. Os cabelos de Hayzzyn, chegavam quase na cintura, ele dá uma pausa, joga os cabelos para trás e continua a tocar a mesma canção que tocava todos os dias. Stela se aproxima lentamente e dá um beijo na bochecha de Hayzzyn, que sem olhar para trás diz:

_Zineri, isso é me maltratar demais... Já lhe pedi que não usasse o mesmo perfume que a Stela usa.

_O cheiro não te agrada mais?

_Não acredito... – Fala ele chorando mais ainda. Hayzzyn se vira para a esposa e a abraça apertado. Ele a beija ardorosamente e a olha nos olhos – Como pode...?

_Lestat me mandou vir aqui... E disse que retirou sua punição – Ele mira os pulsos e percebe que seus braceletes de ouro haviam desaparecido – Lestat falou que a partir de hoje poderemos nos ver quando quisermos.

_Lestat Born! – grita Hayzzyn – Você me fez a pessoa mais feliz do universo! - Lestat aparece na frente deles e Hayzzyn o puxa pela mão e o abraça. – Se você fosse uma mulher te beijava!

_Também não é para tanto meu jovem!

_Poderei ver minhas filhas também? – Pergunta meio temeroso pela resposta.

_Poderá sim. Mas, tem uma condição, condição essa que já disse a sua esposa, vigilância!

_Vou ser o melhor deus supremo que já existiu!

_Disto, eu já discordo! Stela vá até a sua casa e chame a senhorita Storm.

_Com toda certeza! Volto já Alex!

Stela sai da biblioteca e Hayzzyn se volta para Lestat, que olhava para os livros na estante como se nunca os vira na vida.

_Senhor, o senhor disse para Stela trazer a senhorita Storm? Foi isso mesmo que eu entendi?

_Quer que eu seja mais claro meu jovem? Pedi a sua esposa para trazer aqui a senhorita Mística Storm! Nossa décima segunda princesa da magia.

Hayzzyn sorri e pede licença a Lestat, indo correndo para o salão do templo. Ele retira uma tira de couro de dentro das vestes e a usa para prender seus compridos cabelos negros. Ele se senta no chão, bem no meio do salão de entrada sobre uma enorme estrela branca de dez pontas que lá havia estrela essa, que era o símbolo dos deuses supremos e estava rodeada pelos símbolos das princesas da magia.

Passado meia hora, Mística e Stela estavam em frente as portas de carvalho do Templo das Dimensões. Stela puxa Mística pela mão, mas ela não sai do lugar.

_O que houve querida? Venha. Você não queria conhecer o seu pai?

_Estou com medo...

_Do quê?

_Do meu pai não me aceitar... Dele...

_Ouça-me. – Pede Stela a segurando pelos ombros. – Seu pai, Alexander, não é Haiath! Portanto não tenha medo, pois Alex é o homem mais doce que já conheci! Ele tem uma aparência meio séria as vezes, mas ele é muito gentil e amoroso. Dê uma chance para vocês se conhecerem.

_Tudo bem... A senhora tem razão.

Mística entra no castelo com a mãe. E do lado de dentro, Hayzzyn, ao ver a porta se abrir, se põe de pé num pulo. Stela puxa a filha pela mão e a leva até o marido.

_Mística este é o seu pai.

Hayzzyn a olha de um jeito muito tímido, ele não sabia se ria para ela, ou se permanecia sério ou se estendia os braços para dar um abraço nela. Ele resolve então dar um passo a frente e estende a mão para ela.

_Oi Mística...

Ela vai até o pai e sem que Hayzzyn esperasse, Mística o abraça apertado e ele retribui o abraço da filha.

_Perdoe-me... Por favor, perdoe-me por você ter convivido com Haiath...

Mística o olha nos olhos e com delicadeza, seca as lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto do pai.

_Não foi culpa sua...

_Como eu posso te recompensar pala minha ausência?

_Me ensinando como é ter um pai...

Hayzzyn volta a abraçá-la e ao fazer isso, Mística se põe a chorar feito uma criança nos braços de seu pai.

_Saiba que desde que você estava no ventre de sua mãe, que eu amo muito você! E nunca deixei de te amar, viu.

Stela os olhava emocionada e se junta ao abraço, quando Hayzzyn a chama. Depois de uns minutos, ela diz:

_Alex, vou para casa. Preciso olhar Mys e Shayla.

_Quando eu terminar de conversar com o papai, eu vou cuidar das duas e a senhora vem matar melhor as saudades.

_Não tenha pressa Mística, pois quem esperou duzentos e quarenta anos, pode esperar mais um pouquinho. – Hayzzyn concorda com a cabeça e dá um beijo na esposa, que logo se vai.

_Pai.

_Como é bom ouvir você me chamar de pai. – Mística sorri para ele, que retribui o sorriso.

_Pai, pode me mostrar o templo?

_Claro!

Hayzzyn estende o braço para a filha que dá o seu para ele e sai andando com o pai como uma criança que ia ao parque de diversões. Alexander percebe que Mística estava com as mãos geladas e pergunta:

_Com frio?

_Estou sim...

_Aqui faz frio até no verão, imagine no inverno. – Ele tira a pesada túnica branca que usava e a coloca sobre os ombros da filha. Hayzzyn começa a rir e desperta a curiosidade de Mística.

_O que foi?

_Você sumiu aí dentro.

_Não é para menos, tenho um metro e sessenta e senhor deve ter... sei lá, uns um e oitenta...

_Quase, um e oitenta e sete.

_Eu me esqueci de crescer, até a Mys é bem mais alta que eu...

_Mas o que te falta em tamanho, te sobra em beleza. Você é tão bonita quanto sua mãe!

_Obrigada papai... – Fala ela sem jeito, pondo os cabelos para trás da orelha. – E a mamãe me disse, que eu sou corajosa e teimosa como o senhor.

_E ela está certa... Sou um pouco cabeça dura para certas coisas. Esse aqui, é o jardim do templo. No verão, ele fica todo florido, no momento, está tudo branquinho. Aqui nessa dimensão só temos duas estações por ano, de janeiro a junho, verão, de julho a dezembro, inverno. Mas há plantas que amam o frio. – Hayzzyn aponta para uns vasinhos na parede e Mística vê um corredor repleto de orquídeas. Ele apanha um vaso com umas orquídeas de cor lilás e as dá para a filha. – Zineri não vai se importar se eu lhe presentear com essas. São orquídeas.

_Eu sei... Como o senhor sabia?

_Do quê?

_São minhas flores favoritas. – Explica Mística emocionada.

_Acho que é o que chamamos de intuição de pai. – Responde ele rindo. – Elas eram as favoritas de minha mãe também. Ela também era apaixonada pelos livros.

_Igual a mim. Gosto muito de ler. Quando não estou em missão com a mamãe, vou sempre a biblioteca na dimensão Star par ler.

_Gosta tanto assim de livros?

_Hum-hum!

_Me siga.

Hayzzyn leva Mística de volta para o salão do templo, o cruzando e indo para outro corredor na ala oeste do castelo. Ele pára perante uma porta e pede que ela feche os olhos. Ele abre a porta e com as mãos sobre os olhos dela a conduz para dentro.

_Senhorita Mística Storm, pode abrir os olhos queira conhecer a maior biblioteca do universo.

_Nossa! – Exclama ela olhando para as estantes de dez metros de altura repletas de livros. Ela dá o vasinho com a orquídea nas mãos do pai, começa a voar e pega uns seis livros pelas estantes. – Posso levá-los?

_Pode sim.

_Depois eu devolvo para o senhor. – A princesa se volta para o lado e mira o piano. – Eu sempre quis aprender a tocar piano... Uma das cortesãs de Haiath tocava quase todas as noites e eu ficava ouvindo do meu quarto, achava lindo... O som do piano me agrada e me acalma.

_Se quiser eu posso te ensinar a tocar.

_O senhor sabe? – Surpreende-se Mística.

_Desde os meus quatro anos que eu toco. Eu... Tocava para você e sua irmã dormir quando vocês eram bebê...

_Será que o senhor se importaria de tocar para mim?

_De jeito nenhum! Me agradaria muito!

Ele se senta ao piano e Mística se senta numa confortável poltrona ao lado do pai que logo se põe a tocar sob o olhar de admiração da filha. Passado certo tempo, Zineri entrava na biblioteca e num sussurro, diz:

_Maninho, ela adormeceu.

_Ela está linda não é Zin?

_Está sim! Fico imensamente feliz que ela tenha voltado para nós. Mística é uma boa mulher Hayzzyn e merece ser tratada como você a está tratando agora. Ela já sofreu demais e sem merecer.

_Você tem razão.

_Leve-a para o meu quarto Hayzzyn.

_Está bem! – Hayzzyn a pega nos braços e ao fazê-lo, acaba por despertar a filha. – Perdoe-me querida ia levá-la para o quarto de sua tia para que descansasse.

_Não se preocupe. – Ela olha para Zineri e pergunta: - A senhora que é a minha tia?

_Sou eu mesma. Zineri.

_Mística.

_Encantada em conhecê-la. Vou deixar que vocês continuem a conversar, com licença.

_Pode me pôr no chão papai.

_Ah claro!

_Isso me recorda uma coisa. O senhor é deus supremo, certo?

_Sim... – Responde ele sem entender o porquê da pergunta.

_Pode quebrar um feitiço que Haiath me pôs?

_O que aquele desgraçado fez com você!

_Calma pai... E observe.

Mística caminha até uma estátua que havia num canto da biblioteca. Era uma estátua em tamanho natural de Lestat feita de prata maciça. A princesa a ergue com uma das mãos, o que faz o pai ficar boquiaberto.

_Sou uma mulher com a força de dez bárbaros de Litz.

_É... Bem... Quanto tempo faz que ele te enfeitiçou?

_Eu tinha catorze anos na época...

_Não posso desfazer! Sinto muito!

_Como não pode?

_Querida, nem mesmo um deus supremo pode desfazer feitiços com mais de duzentos anos, essa é uma das leis da magia.

_Vou ter que ficar assim para sempre?

_Para sempre. Mas não sei por que reclama, isso a ajuda a se defender.

_Ajudar, ajuda... Mas tenho medo de machucar as pessoas que gosto devido a minha força excessiva.

_Você ainda não aprendeu a lidar com esse fato?

_Já, mas fico insegura. Tenho sempre que dosar a minha força. Quando fui abraçar o senhor, eu o fiz bem de leve, caso contrário, lhe partiria todos os ossos do corpo!

_Esqueça isso, ok?

_Está bem! Pai, tem uma pergunta que eu quero lhe fazer, por que sou a única princesa da magia que pode controlar todos os elementos?

_Bem querida, é pelo simples fato que você é a única das princesas que é uma semideusa. Foi por esse motivo que Haiath a sequestrou.

_Entendi... E qual a minha intensidade de poder?

_Você poderia se tornar deusa suprema se quisesse.

_Possuo tanto poder assim?

_Possui. Parte dele estava adormecida, mas fora despertada no momento em que você pôs as mãos nesta espada. – Fala Hayzzyn apontando para a espada presa a um cinto na cintura da filha.

_Mas eu nunca aceitaria me tornar uma deusa suprema.

_Por quê?

_Tenho medo de ficar sozinha. – Explica a princesa com lágrimas nos olhos.

_É horrível. Me lembro do dia em que fui proibido de ver sua mãe. Nós dois fomos ressuscitados, acordamos e nos olhamos...

Hayzzyn e Stela estavam deitados no chão do salão principal. Eles se entreolham e se levantam. Os dois estavam rodeados por oito princesas da magia e Lestat, o fundador da ordem dos deuses supremos.

_Ao ressuscitar vocês, ambos fizeram com que todas as princesas da magia, incluindo você Stela, perdessem os poderes por nada menos do que um século! – Fala Lestat muito sério. Ele aponta para as princesas e ordena: - Todas estão proibidas de ajudar as filhas deles dois! Hayzzyn, suas atitudes inconseqüentes tiveram conseqüências sérias! A partir de agora, você está confinado neste templo por quatrocentos anos. Só sairá quando eu autorizar, está proibido de interceder por qualquer um de seus familiares e está proibido de ver sua esposa até sua punição acabar, punição essa, que começará agora!

Lestat estala os dedos e aparecem dois braceletes dourados nos pulsos de Hayzzyn, que estende a mão para Stela, mas antes de tocá-la, os braceletes brilham e ele desaparece da frente dela.

_Retirem-se todas vocês!

_Que horrível pai...

_Foi sim.

_O senhor Lestat é mau...

_Não, ele não é. Deixe-me terminar a história. Eu estava proibido de ver sua mãe até mesmo pelo espelho mágico.

Hayzzyn passara três dias inteiros em seu quarto chorando muito. Ele não conseguia comer e por isso, estava muito fraco. Lestat foi até ele numa noite e ao entrar no quarto, ele grita:

_Vá embora! Estou com ódio de você... Nem ao menos pude me despedir de Stela...

Lestat se aproxima dele e passa a mão pelos cabelos do rapaz e se segurando para não cair no choro, diz a seguinte frase:

_Apareça princesa Stela, Lestat Born ordena!

Stela aparece no quarto e tinha os olhos muito vermelhos, consequência de ter andado chorando demais.

_Alex.

_Stela...

Hayzzyn ia se levantar para abraçá-la, mas uma tontura repentina o faz cair sentado na cama.

_Você está bem?

_Não... Lestat eu não posso viver longe dela, ela é o amor de minha vida.

_Eu sei disso. Tanto que a chamei para que você se despeça dela direito... E não me olhe assim meu jovem,sabe que o que fez foi errado.

_Sei sim senhor. Stela, promete que vai esperar por mim?

_Mesmo que fosse para aguardar mil anos.

_Eu amo você.

_Também amo você.

Eles se beijam e Lestat trata de secar disfarçadamente suas lágrimas nas mangas das vestes.

_Mas, Lestat tem coração de manteiga e uma semana depois me permitiu falar com sua mãe uma vez por semana através do espelho mágico.

_Então ele não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava.

_Não... Lestat cuida de mim como se fosse meu próprio pai.

Nem Hayzzyn, nem Mística percebem, mas o ex-deus supremo ouvira cada palavra de Hayzzyn e se emocionara com tal coisa.

_Você foi morto para salvar a minha vida?

_Na verdade, foi eu mesmo quem tirei a minha vida...

Haiath ria descontroladamente com Mística nos braços. Ele a passa para as mãos de um de seus capanga e olha para Hayzzyn desembainhando a espada.

_Me devolva a minha filha!

_Parado ai mesmo Hayzzyn! Se você a tentar pegar, irei enfiar essa espada nela.

_Não! Eu faço o que você quiser...

_Tudo bem. Eu devolvo a sua menina com uma condição, para ela viver, você terá que morrer e como eu não posso te matar...

Hayzzyn não pensa duas vezes, ele olha para a espada que empunhava e a vira na direção dele. Ele a encosta no peito e enterra a espada em si próprio. O mago cai de joelhos no chão e cuspindo sangue diz:

_Entregue-a para a mãe...

Ele cai morto e Haiath sai com um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios.

_Ele não me entregou para a minha mãe. O senhor não deveria ter tirado sua vida sabendo que Haiath não valia nada!

_Quando você tiver seus filhos um dia, saberá que quando se trata da vida deles, ou da nossa, preferimos que eles vivam, a nós.

_Quanto a isso, acho que nunca tomarei conhecimento. Não pretendo ter filhos sabe, não tenho paciência e não gosto muito de crianças. – Hayzzyn sorri com o comentário da filha. – Está rindo do quê?

_Já ouvi tanto essa história e as mesmas mulheres se tornaram excelentes mães.

_Mas toda regra possui sua exceção e eu serei a exceção dessa regra!

_Se você diz...

_Voltando ao assunto, e a mamãe?

_Bem, sua mãe deixou a Mys aos cuidados de uma serva da confiança dela e de sua avó Bela, com instruções para cuidar do bebê e escondê-lo caso algo lhe acontecesse. Stela foi para o castelo de Haiath em Sif, onde você cresceu...

As portas do castelo se escancaram e três homens são pregados na parede, quando lanças de gelo lhes atravessam o peito.

_Calma princesa. Para que fazer tanto alvoroço em meu castelo?

_Você enganou meu marido seu desgraçado! Onde está a minha filha?

_Escondida em lugar seguro.

_Quero o meu bebê de volta e você vai se arrepender de tê-lo roubado!

Stela parte para cima de Haiath, que desembainha sua espada e começa a duelar com ela, porém, Stela estava em desvantagem na luta. Haiath investe contra ela, que ergue a espada para atacá-lo, mas ele segura as mãos de Stela e a joga contra uma parede.

_Devo admitir que seu marido tem um ótimo gosto... Você é linda... Principalmente quando se enfurece...

Com esse comentário, Haiath dá um beijo em Stela, que o chuta e o ataca com a espada, lhe abrindo um horrível corte no rosto.

_Nunca mais toque em mim! Somente Alexander é quem tem permissão para fazer isso, seu imundo!

_Você... Você destruiu o meu rosto! Você me paga! – Grita ele com a mão sobre o corte que jorrava sangue.

Haiath avança contra Stela, desvia de um ataque da jovem e corta sua cabeça.

_Ele matou minha mãe de um jeito horrível...

_Foi sim. E tudo porque ela não se sujeitou a negar o que representávamos um para o outro.

_Eu acho que mataria sem pensar, se um homem me tocasse contra minha vontade.

_Não precisaria se dar ao trabalho, eu já o teria feito!

Mística sorri, mas logo seu sorriso se transforma em choro e ela se levanta e como uma criança se senta no colo do pai.

_Me abraça forte papai... Como eu gostaria que o senhor estivesse junto de mim quando eu tinha catorze anos...

_O que foi?

_Haiath confiava meu treinamento a diversas pessoas diferentes. Pessoas que me batiam bastante para que eu aprendesse tudo mais depressa. As habilidades que possuo, são consequência de muita surra que levei, desde meus seis anos de meus mestres e do próprio Haiath, mas o que mais me marcou, foi o que vou lhe dizer agora. Meu treino de esgrima era dado por dois homens. Num dia que Haiath estava fora, eles se aproveitaram de mim... Fui contar a ele chorando e por ter levado uma surra do senhor, ele estava enfurecido e me disse que se eu tivesse me dado ao respeito, nenhum dos dois teria me agarrado... – Mística não percebe, pois estava com o rosto recostado no peito do pai, mas Hayzzyn ouvia tudo com uma expressão de puro ódio. – Lembra da cortesã que eu lhe disse que tocava piano? Ela foi até mim em meu quarto, e cuidou de mim. Ela me prometeu que aquilo não ficaria assim, que ela daria um jeito... Se eu tive algo que chegou perto de uma mãe, foi através da Kássia. Não sei o que ela fez, mas os homens desapareceram do castelo e ela foi morta por alta traição.

_Eu lhe digo o que houve com eles minha querida. – Fala o mago com um tom sombrio na voz. – Essa moça chegou até mim, quando eu estava em missão na dimensão Star e contou o que eles fizeram, era uma das poucas que sabiam que você não era filha de Haiath. Eu lhe confesso que nunca tive tanto prazer de matar alguém, como tive em matar os dois... Mas os fiz sofrer muito antes de acabar com aqueles dois canalhas que fizeram mal a você!

_O senhor fez isso por mim?

_Mas é claro! Só não me peça para entrar em detalhes, pois não é algo bom de lembrar... O que eu posso lhe dizer, é que conforme ela ia me contando a história a fúria que me enchia era tanta, que eu não podia nem controlar os meus poderes. Acabei incendiando o casebre onde estava.

_Depois disso eu fiquei com muito medo dos homens e foi aí que Haiath me deu a poção da força, seis meses depois que isso ocorreu, assim, eu poderia me defender... Quanto ao meu treino de esgrima, ficou a cargo de Kira ser a minha mestre... Mas creio que chegou aos ouvidos do senhor o comportamento que eu adotei aos meus dezesseis anos.

_Chegou sim... E eu chorava todas as vezes que um dos capangas de Haiath se gabava por ter estado com você.

_Me perdoe papai... Eu havia pedido um baile nos meus dezesseis anos, Haiath concordara, contudo, ao me ver dançando com Alex, o jovem por quem me apaixonei, ele cuidava das gárgulas de Haiath e era muito gentil comigo... Ele o matou sem piedade... Disse que ele estava ajudando a cultivar em mim o pior dos sentimentos... Eu tomei um porre de conhaque naquela noite e só me lembro de ter acordado com um dos guardas na minha cama, depois disso, passei a dormir com todos os homens dele só para enfurecê-lo, mas parei aos vinte e quatro anos aos sonhar com a mamãe me dizendo que eu estava me comportando mal e que ela tinha vergonha de mim, depois disso, jurei que nenhum homem me tocaria de novo.

_Você sofreu demais... – fala Hayzzyn controlando a voz para a filha não perceber que ele chorava – E tudo porque eu não quis ouvir Lestat e criar você e sua irmã aqui no templo. – Ele aperta o abraço e a beija na testa. Mística o olha e o pai seca as lágrimas dela com uma das mãos. – Perdoe-me querida... Prometo que eu sempre irei proteger você.

_Obrigada papai... Eu amo o senhor.

_Eu também amo você minha princesa.

Mística se levanta e se senta ao lado do pai. A mulher respira fundo e encara o pai, era como se ela houvesse tirado um peso enorme das costas ao dizer tais coisas à ele.

_Eu nunca tinha dito isso para ninguém, nem para a mamãe.

_Agradeço a confiança meu anjo. Sente-se melhor?

_Muitíssimo! Mas e a tia Zineri, papai? Por que foi que ela acabou castigada junto com o senhor?

_Se lembra que eu não podia interceder por minha família? Pois bem, faz mais ou menos uns treze anos, Zineri estava grávida de quase nove meses, e chegou ao meu conhecimento que ela estava sendo perseguida por uma feiticeira. Sua tia me disse que ela matou o marido dela e depois disso, matou o filho dela...

_Que horror...

_Minha irmã não gosta de lutar, mesmo sendo uma semideusa também, com poderes maiores até do que os seus, ela se recusa a tirar a vida de alguém. Eu não podia permitir que a matassem e mesmo sabendo que poderia ficar aqui para sempre, eu salvei a vida dela... O conselho dos ex-deuses supremos se reuniu e chegaram a conclusão de que eu desobedeci as ordens de Lestat, mas quando Zineri mandou que punissem a ela e não a mim, Lestat aceitou e a confinou nos muros desse castelo. Ela foi treinada pela esposa de Lestat, Mariana, que a ensinou a fazer as espadas das princesas da magia. Sua tia fez a espada de Shayla e a sua. Ela agora trabalha numa outra coisa que não me deixa ver de jeito nenhum, disse que só depois que ela terminar... Deseja saber de mais alguma coisa?

_Não... Na verdade, papai, a Mys está em sono encantado e a Shayla também, não pode fazer nada a respeito?

_Na verdade posso sim!

_Vamos até a casa da mamãe.

_Minha casinha... Sinto falta dela. Vou avisar Zineri e podemos ir.

Hayzzyn sai da biblioteca e retorna dez minutos depois. Ele estende a mão para Mística e diz:

_Vamos?

_Sim! Já ia me esquecendo pai, sua túnica.

_Não tire! Tenho muitas delas. Pode ficar com essa aí.

Meia hora mais tarde, Hayzzyn entrava em sua casa e cumprimentava Jack, que tomava chá com Stela.

_Prazer rapaz, me chamo Hayzzyn, sou o pai de sua esposa. E me responda, está cuidando bem de minha filha?

_Claro que sim.

Hayzzyn o olha nos olhos, o que faz Jack ficar tonto e com um aceno de cabeça diz:

_Vejo que diz a verdade!

_Acho bom você pensar duas vezes se pensar em aprontar algo com a Mys – Cochicha Mística.

_Nunca faria nada contra ela, primeiro, porque a amo e segundo, porque não sou doido de desafiar seu pai... Viu como ele me olhou?

_Stela querida, onde está minha filha mais velha?

_No nosso quarto.

Hayzzyn vai até lá e se depara com as duas dormindo. Ele passa a mão sobre o rosto de Mys e segura a mão esquerda dela.

_Acorde querida.

Mys desperta e se depara com um par de olhos azul-acinzentados olhando para ela.

_Quem é o senhor?

_Eu sou seu pai. - Mys sorri e pula no pescoço de Hayzzyn, o abraçando forte. – Deixe-me acordar a nossa jovenzinha aqui.

Hayzzyn passa a mão sobre a face da menina e segurando a mão de Shayla, pede que ela desperte.

Duas horas mais tarde, Hayzzyn fazia um pedido a Jack.

_Sei que começou a ser treinado a pouco tempo e que será difícil de você se acostumar a viver numa dimensão mágica, mas para o bem de sua família, sugiro que o faça.

_Bem senhor Storm, o senhor é mais velho... Bem mais velho eu diria, do que eu e seria burrice se eu não ouvisse ao senhor.

_Fico feliz que compreenda.

_Mys, tem um casarão em Gália que pertencia aos meus pais, é seu. Ele já está até mobilhado e possui todas as defesas mágicas que uma casa deve ter. Você pode se mudar para lá em breve. Tome as chaves.

_Obrigada papai.

_Por nada.

_Eu vou indo. – Fala Mys

_Eu vou acompanhar você Mys. – Mística dá um beijo no pai, outro na mãe e diz: - Até qualquer dia.

_Tchau mamãe! Tchau papai!

_Tchau. – Dizem eles. Ambos se olham e dizem: - Enfim sós!

Hayzzyn fecha a porta e se dirige para Stela. Ele a olha com estrema ternura e ela o retribui com um olhar doce. O mago acaricia o rosto da esposa com delicadeza e a olhando nos olhos, diz:

_Sabia que esses são os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi na vida?

_Soube no dia em que você me roubou um beijo.

Hayzzyn sorri e se aproxima de Stela lentamente e a beija ardorosamente.

_**Saga IV: Os Príncipes da Magia**_

Cinco anos se passaram, Shayla acabara de completar dezoito anos. A garota estava sendo treinada por seus avós, já que Mys fora designada para ser a mestre de Jack. Ela estava na biblioteca de sua escola e conversava aos cochichos com Thiago.

_Copia mais rápido Thiago.

_Calma! Pra que tanta pressa?

_Oras para quê? Para ficar com você em tempo integral! Fico feliz de sua mãe ter deixado você passar o fim de semana em minha casa.

_E eu mais ainda! Com essa história de você ser uma princesa da magia, os treinos com seus avós e a escola, quase não temos tempo para namorar.

_É verdade!

_Prontinho! Acabei!

Os dois saem da escola e caminham até o fim de uma rua até um arco de pedra, por onde passam saindo assim, numa cidade movimentada em Gália.

Os jovens caminham por meia hora até uma parte mais afastada da cidade, na orla da floresta e chegam a uma bela casa de campo. Os dois logo avistam Jack, que duelava com a esposa, em mais um dia de treino.

Ele ataca Mys com um raio. Ela desvia do ataque do marido, mas este vai na direção de Shayla. Thiago entra na frente dela e recebe toda a descarga do raio que Jack lançara. O jovem fica com os olhos completamente brancos e soltando um grito agudo, elimina a energia do ataque no solo.

_Desculpe-me Thiago. Você está bem?

_Estou... Mas servir de para raio, não é fácil, viu? Dói pra burro!

_Bem, já que Thiago não sofreu grandes danos, vão para dentro tirar esses uniformes. Tem lanche para vocês dois sobre a mesa da cozinha.

_Vem Thi.

Mais tarde, por volta das seis e meia da noite, Thiago e Shayla estavam parados perante o Templo das Dimensões.

_Você tem certeza de que eu posso entrar Shayla?

_Claro Thiago! Eu perguntei ao vovô mais cedo e ele disse que você poderia vir aqui sim... Ele resmungou algo sobre querer conhecer o moleque que está namorando a neta dele.

_Seu avô disse isso?

_Disse. E mencionou algo também sobre virar você do avesso caso faça algo mais do que me beijar.

_Você está me assustando...

_É brincadeira! Venha.

Shayla bate três vezes o batente da porta e se felicita ao ver o avô. A garota pula em cima de Hayzzyn e o abraça.

_Estava com saudades sua vô.

_Mas eu só fiquei duas semanas fora. Entrem crianças.

_Vô Hayzzyn, esse é o Thiago, meu namorado.

Hayzzyn olha o jovem de cima a baixo e lança um olhar que deixa Thiago um tanto quanto temeroso. Ele estende uma das mãos e tremulo diz:

_Muito prazer senhor.

_Igualmente Thiago. Espero que você esteja tratando bem a minha neta.

_Estou sim senhor! Tenho muito respeito por ela...

_Acho muito bom! – Resmunga Hayzzyn entre os dentes fazendo o garoto dar um passo para trás e ficar mais apreensivo. Shayla parecia estar se divertindo com isso.

_Tia Zin! Venha até aqui, quero lhe apresentar o meu namorado. Thiago, essa é a minha tia avó Zineri, ela é a sacerdotisa do templo.

Thiago dá um passo à frente para cumprimentar Zineri, mas ela apresenta um estranho comportamento. Zineri começa a chorar e sai correndo para o quarto, o que intriga muito a todos.

_O que houve com ela vovô?

_Não sei Shayla... Minha irmã tem apresentado um comportamento muito estranho desde que eu a salvei já faz quase duas décadas. Sinto que sua tia está me escondendo algo... Mas eu não consigo fazê-la se abrir e ela fica assim, chorando pelos cantos. Depois eu converso com ela.

_E a vovó?

_Foi em casa buscar umas coisas dela. Daqui a umas duas horas ela deve estar de volta. Mas me respondam, há quanto tempo estão namorando?

_Dois anos na próxima terça. – Respondem os dois.

_E quais são as sua intenções com a minha neta rapaz?

_Que ela seja minha esposa! – Afirma Thiago com firmeza, o que agrada Hayzzyn e deixa Shayla derretida. – Mas isso só depois que terminarmos a escola. Estou pretendendo me formar professor.

_Acho bom que esqueça essa carreira minha criança. – Fala Lestat de um canto, fazendo os três ter um sobressalto.

Shayla e Hayzzyn fazem uma reverência e Thiago também após ser puxado pela namorada.

_Por que não poso ser professor senhor?

_Digamos que seu futuro reserve coisas mais promissoras.

_Com todo o respeito, mas quem é o senhor?

_Lestat Born, fundador da ordem dos deuses supremos. E sei bem quem o jovenzinho é! Morador de uma dimensão não mágica controla os raio e os trovões, possui os dentes caninos um pouco avantajados...

_Todo mundo tem um defeitinho ou outro nos dentes...

_Não como os seus meu caro! No seu sangue há uma miscigenação, diria que seu pai era uma mistura de Família da Serpente negra e Família do Trovão, e sua mãe, uma puro sangue da família real mágica!

_Isso eu discordo totalmente! Meus pai são pessoas normais, não bruxos. Só eu que saí assim! E se eu fosse mesmo um serpentiano, já teria envenenado e matado um de meus primos que mordi quando criança.

_Como lhe disse, você é uma mistura, e o sangue que prevalece em você é o da família do trovão, sendo assim, você tem as aptidões desta família. Assim como Jack a quem esclareci que os tios o deixaram num orfanato na Terra, quando a dimensão Light fora ataca. Tinham medo que o matassem como fizeram com os pais dele. Os pais de Jack eram criadores de caso e inspiraram o ódio em muitas pessoas. Ambos foram enforcados e o temor dos tios era que o bebê viesse a ter o mesmo fim de seus pais. Mas dou graças dele ter se tornado um homem íntegro!

_Está bem, mas em que isso me impede de lecionar?

_Bem meu caro...

Lestat é interrompido pela abertura das portas do salão de entrada. Mys e Jack entram no templo com expressões um tanto curiosas.

Os dois fazem uma reverência para Lestat, que acena a cabeça para ambos e volta à explicação que dava ao jovem bruxo.

_Fico feliz que tenham vindo. Tudo vai se explicar a você meu caro Thiago Vega, mas não se apresse em saber. Zineri! Traga-me o que pedi a você!

Zineri entra no salão respirando profundamente parecia que ela voltaria a ter outro ataque de choro a qualquer momento. A sacerdotisa trazia consigo duas espadas. Ambas com o cabo e a bainha branca, no cabo havia uma serpente negra enrolada em um raio dourado.

_Obrigado Zineri. – Lestat se volta para Jack e Thiago e entrega uma espada para cada um. Jack desembainha a dele e vê uma belíssima espada feita kwartz branco, o mineral mais resistente que existia no universo e no centro da lâmina, detalhes em kwartz dourado, assim também eram feitas as espadas das princesas da magia.

_Ela é magnífica Zineri...

_Obrigada. Levei uma ano para fazer cada uma.

– Hayzzyn, pode vir até aqui?

_Sim senhor... O senhor não está pensando em...?

_Exatamente! Pode consagrá-los Príncipes da Magia!

Jack sorri surpreso, mas Thiago sente se estômago revirar com a idéia.

_Você está bem Thiago?

_Estou sim senhor Hayzzyn. É que eu preciso me acostumar com a idéia!

_Não aceita meu jovem?

_Não é isso senhor Born... É que fui pego de surpresa, mas me sinto honrado em ser um príncipe da magia e ajudar a defender os outros.

_Muito bem. Ajoelhem-se! – Pede Hayzzyn. Ele coloca a mão na cabeça dos dois e diz: - Eu, Alexander Hayzzyn Storm, consagro Thiago Vega e Jack Rich como príncipes da magia. – As espadas brilham forte e gravam o nome de seus donos nelas. – Poderosa em suas mãos, uma espada comum nas mãos de outros, que o mal nunca os vença e que ambos sejam sempre justos, corajosos e leais.

Os dois se levantam após a consagração e Thiago, se voltando para Jack, pergunta:

_Posso ser seu aluno?

_Nada disso! Sua professora será a senhorita Storm.

_Mas senhor Born, a tia da Shayla me mataria antes que levantasse a mão!

_Ela irá devagar com você e, além disso, ela lhe será uma professora muito boa. Afinal de contas, será preciso um pouco de pulso firme com o senhor... Principalmente em se tratando de técnicas de levitação. Com licença. – Pede o ancião desaparecendo.

_Eu estou frito!

Três meses mais tarde, se reuniam no templo todas as princesas da magia e os príncipes. Hayzzyn iria apresentar sua filha à todas as outras princesas. Mys já havia sido apresentada havia tempos, mas Mística insistia em adiar tal encontro.

_Mística minha filha, venha cá, quero lhe apresentar as outras princesas. Esta é Moon Candy, nossa primeira princesa da magia. Ela é filha de Addam Cliver, o sexto deus supremo. – Uma bela loira, de olhos castanhos claros olha para Mística com altivez e acena a cabeça. – A segunda, a filha de Moon, Afura Cameron – Uma mulher sorridente de cabelos castanho e olhos castanho acena para Mística que retribui o aceno. – A terceira, filha de Afura, Zelda Fritz. Outra mulher morena de cabelos negros cacheados e olhos verdes, olha séria para Mística, que apenas a cumprimenta com a cabeça. – Esta é a nossa quarta princesa, o nome dela é Evelyn Callen, ela é filha de Zelda. – Evelyn, assim como Mística, tinha os olhos verdes e os cabelos negros e lisos, porém, sua pele era muitíssimo branca. Ela acena timidamente para Mística que sorri para ela. – As nossas quinta e sexta princesas, as gêmeas Sílvia Ohara e Dixie Fox, ambas, filhas de Evelyn. – Uma dupla de ruivas fazem uma reverência para Mística, que acena a cabeça para ambas. As irmãs eram brancas e tinham os olhos castanhos mel. – A sétima princesa, Tracey Spinet, filha de Dixie. – Tracey sem dúvidas se destacava em meio as princesas, ela era uma bela negra de cabelos totalmente brancos e olhos azuis.

_Oi minha querida.

_Oi bisa... – Responde Mística meio sem jeito.

_Essa você já conhece, sua avó Bela, nossa oitava princesa, filha de Tracey. – Mística dá um abraço apertado numa bela mulher morena de olhos muito verdes. Ela tinha os cabelos castanho escuro e cacheados. – A partir de agora você conhece a todas muito bem! São sua mãe, sua irmã e sua sobrinha Shayla, que junto com você, são as nossas nona, décima, décima primeira e décima segunda, princesas da magia. E gostaria de apresentar as senhoras... e senhorita, no caso de minha filha Mística, os nossos príncipes, são eles Thiago Vega e Jack Rich.

Hayzzyn continua a conversar com nossos heróis e os divide em duplas e os manda para diferentes dimensões. Ele se volta para uma janela e suspira.

_Tudo na mais perfeita calma... Ainda bem, pois ando tão cansado...

_Não se preocupe maninho, mais cento e cinquenta anos e sua obrigação termina.

_Eu sei Zineri... Mas cento e cinquenta anos, é tempo demais...

E na dimensão Darkness, Thiago e Jack caminhavam e conversavam e às vezes cumprimentavam uma ou outra pessoa que acenava para ambos.

_O senhor me permitiria mesmo me casar com sua filha?

_Permito sim Thiago. Sei que Shayla estará bem cuidada ao seu lado. Sei do zelo e do respeito que tem por ela. Ela mesma me confirma isso.

_Não sabe como estou feliz...

_Sei sim, vejo pelo seu rosto.

_Rostinho esse que é lindo... – Diz uma jovem a Thiago.

_A minha noiva também acha. – Fala o garoto em tom seco.

_É mesmo uma pena que você seja comprometido... Mas não importa, sabe por quê? Porque o que me interessa em vocês dois são os poderes de ambos.

Com esse comentário, ela estende as mãos para os dois e os faz aparecer numa clareira no meio das montanhas de Darkness.

_Quem é você? – Pergunta Jack.

_Eu, - Fala a jovem jogando seus compridos cabelos ruivos para trás – Me chamo Thaís. Após se apresentar, a garota puxa as duas espadas que trazia na cintura e parte para cima dos dois.

Jack puxa a espada no momento de deter o ataque de Thais, mas Thiago apenas desvia.

_O que foi principezinho? Com medo de mim? Assim você facilita a minha vida...

A garota empurra Jack e ataca Thiago que mal conseguia se defender, afinal, ele ainda estava recebendo lições de esgrima com Mística. Thais ergue a espada e a desce com fúria contra Thiago, o garoto fecha os olhos e protege o rosto com as mãos, mas nada lhe acontece, pois Jack freia a espada de Thais com a sua. Jack a ataca com um raio e se volta para Thiago.

_Você está bem?

_Estou sim...

_O que você quer? – Pergunta Jack sério.

_Os poderes de vocês. Preciso da magia de vocês para tomar o controle da dimensão Light.

_Não me diga que você... – Começa Thiago.

_Isso mesmo! Sou pertencente da família do trovão, assim como vocês, entretanto, os dois não serão páreo para mim e pelo que percebi por esse daí – Diz Thais apontando para Thiago, - será mais fácil que eu pensava.

Ela ergue as espadas e vai contra os dois. Jack puxa Thiago para trás dele e diz:

_Thiago, se esforce que você consegue.

_Sou bom com as mãos, não com a espada.

_Tente mesmo assim, eu não posso sozinho.

Thiago resolve por ajudar Jack a lutar, os dois estavam levando certa vantagem contra Thais, porém, ela estava se enfurecendo com isso. A garota dá um salto para trás e estende a mão para os dois.

_Raio da morte!

Jack estende a mão e barra o ataque, Thiago a olha e diz:

_Minha vez... Trovão divino! – Brada o garoto acertando Thais em cheio a fazendo soltar um grito. A jovem passa uma das mãos no rosto e ao ver sangue se enfurece.

_Vai pagar por ter me machucado!

Os olhos de Thais de castanhos ficam brancos, ela estende as mãos para Thiago e lança um poderoso ataque contra ele, mas Jack entra na frente, recebendo o golpe. Ele cai no chão e Thiago ao ver a cena se abaixa e põe-se a chamá-lo.

_Um já foi, agora falta o outro...

_Jack acorde. Fale comigo...

_Pode chamá-lo. Ele está morto!

Thiago a olha com raiva. O jovem se levanta e com os olhos também brancos diz:

_Você mexeu com a pessoa errada... – O garoto ergue a espada e vê-se o tempo fechar de repente. A espada de Thiago começa a sair fagulhas e um trovão faz um estrondo alto, fazendo Thais rir.

_Pensa que vai me amedrontar? De jeito nenhum!

Thais ataca Thiago e o ataque dela é absorvido pela espada dele. Thiago aponta a espada para Thais e diz:

_Vai se arrepender do que fez Thais, você vai pagar por ferir o Jack e por sua cobiça... Raio final!

O raio acerta Thais em cheio e a consome se reduzindo a cinzas. Thiago corre para Jack e se tranqüiliza ao percebe que ele respirava.

_Jack acorde... – Ele abre os olhos e Thiago o abraça – Ainda bem.

_Ai que dor de cabeça... E a Thais?

_Virou cinzas. Você está legal?

_Estou sim. Obrigado por salvar a minha vida.

_Por nada... Não fiz nada que você não teria feito por mim.

Jack sorri e concorda e dois anos mais tarde, ele conduzia Shayla até o altar, onde Thiago a aguardava sorridente. Jack beija a mão de sua filha e a entrega para Thiago.

_Posso confiar em você?

_Pode sim Jack. Vou cuidar muito bem da minha princesa.

_**Saga V: A Rainha da Magia**_

Um ano após o casamento de Shayla, Mística estava no salão do templo e discutia intensamente com Mys.

_Você é mesmo uma idiota Mys! Não tem por que tratar o papai assim!

_Não? Para o senhor Storm aqui ele só teve uma filha, não é Mística?

_Você está com ciúmes sem necessidade!

_Sem necessidade? O papai passa mais tempo com você prefere você ao lado dele a mim...

_Nisso eu me defendo, você é casada e sua irmã...

_Calado pai! Não se meta! Sabe Mística, eu gostaria muito que você tivesse morrido, só assim para eu ter um pouco de atenção do papai.

Mys ia saindo, mas para ao ouvir o pai a chamar.

_O que foi?

_Peça perdão a sua irmã. Se um dia ela saísse em batalha e morresse, você jamais se perdoaria por ter desejado isso a ela. – Diz Hayzzyn num tom que mexe muito com a filha.

Mys se volta para Mística e um tanto sem jeito pede desculpas para a irmã.

_Desculpe-me também por chamá-la de idiota.

_Tudo bem...

_Bom, agora que resolveram parar de brigar por minha causa, vou dizer o motivo de tê-las chamado aqui. Lestat quer que as duas entrem na sala de conversão no quarto andar, ele já fez o teste com a maioria das princesas e disse que agora é a vez de vocês duas.

_E que teste é esse pai? – Pergunta Mys.

_Para se tornar rainha da magia...

_Nomeie logo a Mística e acabe logo com o mistério! Ela é semideusa mesmo!

_Não é assim que funciona Mys... Tudo tem um merecimento e pelo tom que usou, sei que ainda está magoada comigo e com sua irmã, mas em todo caso, sigam-me.

Hayzzyn sobe a escadaria de mármore acompanhado das filhas. Chegando ao quarto andar do templo, Mística caminhava logo atrás de Mys e a puxa para o lado no momento em que ela passa por uma gárgula e o animal se despetrifica.

A gárgula ia atacar as duas, mas recua quando Hayzzyn entra na frente delas.

_Tenham mais cuidado, não se aproximem dessas gárgulas, elas atacam a qualquer um que não seja deus supremo. Zineri está cheia de bandagens por sob as veste, pois esta mesma gárgula arranhou as costas dela, se ela não me gritasse, a teria matado!

_O que elas fazem amontoadas nesse corredor estreito?

_Não sei Mys.

_Parece que elas estão de guarda... – Murmura Mística as observando.

_Mas não há nada para se guardar. – Fala Mys. – Não há nem portas aí!

_É esta sala aqui. Vocês terão que enfrentar os desafios que ela propor para vocês. Boa sorte minhas filhas e que a magia as proteja.

Hayzzyn abre a porta e as duas princesas entram. Ele logo a fecha, fazendo a entrada desaparecer. A sala era escura, mas logo tomou forma de um lugar, para Mys de um jeito e para Mística de outro. Elas haviam sido transportadas para lugares distintos, lugares onde não teriam vantagem nenhuma e teriam que usar ao máximo suas habilidades para vencer os desafios.

Mística caminhava e leva um baita susto ao se deparar com um homem. Ele deveria medir quase dois metros de altura, era careca e desengonçado ele se aproxima mais e um terror se apodera dela, era o capanga que Haiath escolhera para castigá-la sempre que ela o desobedecesse.

_Trevor... – Murmura a bruxa com uma nota de pânico na voz.

_O que houve princesa? Não está feliz em me ver?

Ela começa a caminhar para trás e ao encostar numa árvore, seu coração acelera. Aquele homem representava para Mística os piores momentos da vida dela. Ela sentia muito medo dele. O temor dela era tanto, que ela não reagiu quando ele fechou a mão para dar um soco nela. Mística apenas fechou os olhos e ficou esperando pelo golpe que não veio. Ela abriu os olhos e se viu fora da sala ao lado do pai.

_Onde está o Trevor?

_Quem é esse?

_Um dos homens de Haiath...

_Ele é um de seus medos, não é?

_Sim.

_Lamento muito querida, mas você não passou no teste, deixou o medo se apoderar de você. Sua irmã também terá que superar os medos dela e quem sabe até ser desafiada por ela mesma.

Mys caminhava por uma estradinha de terra, até que ela vê uma cena inusitada, o marido dela beijava uma mulher muito bonita. Mys, ao ver tal cena se põe a chorar.

_Jack, por quê?

_Eu não amo mais você. Sinto muito...

_Não... Eu não posso perder você. É o amor da minha vida...

_Mas você não é mais o meu.

Ela olha para a aliança na mão esquerda e a retira do dedo, Mys ia jogá-la para o marido, mas seu olhar recai sobre a inscrição interna.

_Juntos eternamente... – ela recoloca a aliança no dedo e grita: - Isso não é real! Meu marido nunca me trairia, pois ele me ama e eternamente me amará.

A cena se desfaz, o lugar se torna um vazio branco, mas logo toma outras formas, formas estas, que Mys logo reconhece. Sua filha estava duelando contra uma mulher e cai ferida no chão. A mulher caminha até Shayla e enterra a espada no peito da jovem e depois sai do lugar. Mys corre até a filha e a pega nos braços.

_Filha...

_Mamãe... Por que não chegou antes...? – A garota tosse e começa a sair sangue pelo canto de sua boca.

_Minha querida, não morra... A mamãe te ama... Não sei como veio parar aqui... Meu deus...

_Mãe, você foi a melhor mãe que existiu...

Shayla desfalece nos braços da mãe, a garota estava morta, o que faz Mys entrar em desespero.

_Não! Minha filha... – Diz ela chorando – Eu também quero morrer... Shayla... Não... Isso também não é real... NÃO É REAL!

O cenário mais uma vez se desfaz. Mys se levanta do chão e sai correndo em meio ao vazio branco ao ver que Mística estava caída ao longe. Ela cuspia sangue e respirava com extrema dificuldade. A princesa tinha a própria espada enfiada no peito.

_Mística...

_Não consegui passar em minha prova...

_Não... Abra os olhos... Isso. Perdoe-me pelo que eu lhe disse... Você é a melhor irmã do mundo, não há motivo de eu ter ciúmes de você...

_Eu... Aceito... Suas desculpas...

_Eu não quero que você morra minha irmã... – Ela abraça Mística e diz: - Daria os meus poderes e a minha vida só para que você viva.

Uma luz brilha intensamente e tudo se desfaz, mas dessa vez, quando Mys olha a sua volta, ela estava do lado de fora da sala abraçada a irmã. Ela olha para Mística e aperta mais ainda o abraço.

_Eu não quero perder você nunca, viu?

_Você também é importante para mim Mys. – Diz Mística abraçando a irmã.

_Estou orgulhoso de você Mys. Venceu seus medos e renunciou ao sentimento mal que havia em seu coração e por esse motivo, você foi coroada, Rainha da Magia. – Parabeniza o mago apontando para a testa de Mys. Ela toca a testa e percebe que havia uma tiara nela e que a espada que trazia consigo mudara, a espada de Mys ganhara um novo formato, se tornara uma mistura das espadas das princesas e dos príncipes da magia.

_Parabéns maninha! Pelo que eu estou sentindo agora, temos os mesmos poderes.

_Isso de fato é verdade! Mys,se me permite, gostaria de saber se concorda em ser treinada por mim. Afinal, agora, com os poderes que possui você também poderá controlar todos os elementos.

_Se não me levar a mau pai, preferia que outra pessoa fosse meu mestre. Faria isso por mim Mística?

_Seria uma honra rainha Mys.

As duas começam a rir e deixam Hayzzyn contente ao ver que a rixa das duas terminara. Eles iam descendo a escada e ao chegarem ao patamar do segundo andar, Mys olha para o chão do salão principal e se surpreende.

_Pai, o meu símbolo sumiu da formação, está ao lado do senhor e dos príncipes e não os rodeando junto com os das princesas.

_Isso minha querida, é porque você deixou o seu lugar de princesa da magia vago. Uma outra jovenzinha de coragem e valor tomara o seu lugar no momento certo. Até lá, vamos aguardar.

Mys olha para o piso encantado sonhadora e Mística a olhava com respeito e orgulho por tê-la como irmã.


End file.
